Eres Mi Ángel
by Kimmys K. Gray
Summary: Con lo dura que la vida ha sido con ella, Sakura Haruno ha decidido cerrar las puertas al amor para evitar ser lastimada de otra manera pero como siempre, la vida misma le lleva la contraria y coloca en su vida a un hombre que le hace cambiar de opinión en cuanto al amor y la lleva hasta al borde de la curiosidad por saber qué tanto se puede llegar a amar
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nota: La historia a continuación es solo ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad.**

 **Summary: Con lo dura que la vida ha sido con ella, Sakura Haruno ha decidido cerrar las puertas al amor para evitar ser lastimada de otra manera pero como siempre, la vida misma le lleva la contaría y coloca en su vida a un hombre que le hace cambiar de opinión en cuanto al amor y la lleva hasta al borde de la curiosidad por saber qué tanto se puede llegar a amar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Donde nace la esperanza.**

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la acera miraba en dirección a los niños que jugaban alegremente bajo los arboles en el parque frente a ella, todos gritaban al mismo tiempo que iban de un lado a otro con una pelota de color azul; todos bajo el cuidado de sus padres que los observaban a una distancia prudente sentados en unos bancos de concreto.

Se recordaba a si misma jugando así, tan alegre junto a otros niños mientras sus padres le gritaban a cada rato que no corriera porque se podía tropezar y caer.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquello.

Como le gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y poder correr por todo ese parque sin importarle si se caía y se lastimaba las rodillas. Hasta ahora mismo, en sus veinte años, le encantaría poder hacer toda clase de actividades que hacían esos niños.

Una ráfaga de viento frío la hizo reaccionar sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndole darse cuenta que unas nubes grises empezaban a agruparse tapando el sol. Lo mejor seria caminar rápido hasta su casa antes de que empezara a llover.

Antes de continuar su andar le echó otro vistazo hacia donde estaban los niños, ahora sus padres los llevaban de la mano caminando hacia los autos que estaban a unos metros estacionados para irse a casa. Ajustó su bufanda de color gris con algunos detalles de pétalos de cerezo y se puso la capucha de su suéter sobre su cabeza.

A veces le resultaba gracioso taparse de esa manera, ya que otras chicas lo hacían solo para que el viento o las gotas de lluvia no pudiera arruinar sus peinados. Pero Sakura, a diferencia de esas chicas, no tenia tanto que el viento le arruinara ya que su cabello era tan corto que no le llegaba ni siquiera por sus hombros, era prácticamente como el corte de cabello de un chico, y la gente no la confundía con uno gracias a su llamativo color de cabello: Rosa, ta rosa como el de los arboles de cerezo. Bueno, su madre no se esforzó tanto al escoger su nombre ¿No? Cerezos y cabello rosa = Sakura. ¡Vaya ingenio!

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter pero tan solo unos diez pasos sintió como si su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas y su estómago empezó a revolverse.

— Oh por favor, no ahora —Dijo mientras se sostenía la frente en un intento inútil de parar el mareo.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, rogando porque el mareo se le pasara y en cuanto abrió de nuevo los ojos vio que en el suelo de concreto había una pequeña gota de sangre.

— Oh no...

Se llevó una mano a su nariz y palpó suavemente con la punta de sus dedos sus orificios nasales y luego se miro las manos. Comprobó que estaba empezando a sangrar.

El susto la hizo tambalearse sobre sus talones, ahora el mareo se hacia mas pronunciado y sentía como su vista empezaba a hacerse borrosa. Cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más mantenerse en pie. No podía, simplemente no podía mantenerse mas en pie.

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y a debilitarse haciéndole caer arrodillada en el suelo, desde ese momento todo se volvió completamente negro. Había perdido la conciencia por completo.

::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarlos poco a poco a la luz de aquella habitación. Por el techo raso de color blanco se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación, estaba muy confundida, no sabia claramente que había pasado ni en donde estaba.

Se agarró la cabeza con su mano derecha ya que aun sentía un leve mareo, se dio cuenta de que en su mano estaba conectado una intravenosa. Ahora lo recordó con claridad, iba caminando por la calle, luego se mareó y empezó a sentir leves náuseas, el sangrado nasal, la perdida de equilibrio. Si, de seguro se había desmayado en plena calle y ahora se encontraba en algún hospital, pero ¿Como había llegado hasta allí? si bien recordaba, toda la calle estaba desierta debido a la lluvia que se acercaba.

— Hasta que al fin despierta.

Escuchó una voz en algún lado de la habitación, era una voz muy bonita; grave. Sin duda la voz de un hombre.

Sorprendida se quitó la mano de la cabeza y miro hacia su lado, en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba sentado un hombre que por su aspecto elegante y pulcro le calculaba que tenia unos veintisiete años o por ahí iba.

Pestañeó en reiteradas ocasiones ya que no sabia si de verdad estaba viendo lo correcto. Lo primero en lo que había fijado su vista era en el traje negro impecable que llevaba aquel hombre pero al mirar a su rostro dudó que estuviera en la realidad. El rostro del hombre era hermoso, no había otra palabra para ella al describirlo, su piel era blanca y cremosa, de rasgos finos y sus ojos... Sakura nunca había visto unos ojos tan negros como los de él, tenia el cabello de color azabache, un poco largo y algo alborotado, sin exagerar, de igual manera se veía completamente elegante.

Simplemente no podía apartar la vista de él, estaba como paralizada en su sitio tratando de descubrir qué hacía un hombre tan guapo y elegante en la misma habitación que ella, de hecho jamas se imaginó a un hombre así ni a un metro de distancia cerca de ella. Sin duda él no era su doctor, ya que no vestía como uno. Lo único que se le pudo ocurrir y lo mas coherente para la situación.

— No puede ser... —Susurró bajo la confundida mirada de él— No puede ser ¡¿He Muerto?!

Apartó la sábana que la cubría con un solo movimiento e hizo ademanes de levantarse de la cama pero para su sorpresa el hombre desconocido se levantó rápido de la silla y la sujetó de los hombros, privándole levantarse.

— ¡¿Oye que haces?! No debes estar moviéndote así —Ordenó él.

Sakura obedeció de inmediato, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y estiró su brazo en dirección al rostro de él para tocarlo.

— Si ya morí... Entonces ¿Eres mi ángel? —Susurró de nuevo, acariciando la mejilla de él.

Él la miro confundido.

— No tengo la mas mínima idea de que rayos estás diciendo —Apartó la mano de Sakura y dejó de hacer fuerza en sus hombros— Yo no soy ningún ángel, solo te traje hasta aquí.

La pelirosa no dijo nada, se lo quedó mirando unos segundos mientras procesaba las palabras que él había dicho: "Solo te traje hasta aquí". Entonces él fue quien la trajo al hospital, no era ningún ángel ni tampoco ella había muerto.

Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse, estaba segura de que ya estaría tan sonrojada que se podría comparar con el rosa de su cabello. Estaba avergonzada por hacer dicho aquella estupidez delante aquel hombre. De seguro él pensaría que ella estaba loca.

— Yo... Yo, lo siento —Dijo

Él la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Cuestionó, refiriéndose a su estado de salud.

Pero Sakura pensó que se refería a su estado mental.

— ¡Si! Me siento bien, no pienses que estoy loca o algo parecido es solo que me han pasado tantas cosas...

— Me refiero a tu salud —Interrumpió— Te veo muy pálida

— Eh... Sí Susurró— Me siento un poco mejor... Algo mareada pero no como antes de perder la conciencia.

Él dio un corto paso hacia atrás y se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Vi como caíste desmayada en la acera y te traje a este hospital ya que era el mas cercano, tu nariz estaba sangrando mucho, perdiste mucha sangre así que te tuvieron que hacer una transfusión —Señaló la bolsa de sangre.

Sakura miro hacia donde el señalaba y comprobó que si le habían hecho una transfusión de sangre y ahora su intravenosa estaba conectaba a un suero.

— Aun los doctores no me han dicho que fue lo que te paso pero cuando te traje aquí parecía que ellos te conocían. —Continuó él.

Ella quitó su mirada de él.

Claro que la conocían en ese hospital, casi pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí. Exámenes, tratamientos, entradas de emergencia... ¿Como no la iban a conocer? Recorría esos pasillos mas de diez veces en un mes.

— Si me conocen... Me trato mi enfermedad aquí

No lo estaba mirando pero pudo adivinar que él puso un rostro confundido.

Antes de decirle cual era aquella enfermedad lo miró directamente a los ojos, quería mirarlo cuando le dijera, quería ver también el rechazo y en sus ojos.

— Tengo Leucemia.

Por primera vez desde que padecía la enfermedad no hubo ni un rastro de rechazo o lástima en los ojos de alguien al que le dijera su condición. A diferencia de otros él solo se mostró sorprendido y después de asimilar la confesión con un suspiro se alejó un poco de ella para tomar la silla donde hace unos minutos estaba sentado. Colocó la silla al lado de la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —Cuestionó él.

— Veinte ¿Y tú?

— Veinticuatro —Contestó.

Sakura se mostró sorprendida, cuando lo miró de primer momento pensó que él tendría unos veintisiete pero era mas joven de lo que pensaba.

— Oye disculpa pero... Aun no me has dicho tu nombre —Mencionó Sakura.

Él mostro una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y pensó que mucho había tardado esa chica en preguntárselo, ya empezaba a creer que iba por ahí en la calle hablando con extraños sin importarle siquiera un poco como se llamaban.

— Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mostro una sonrisa que dejó ver sus alineados dientes prueba de un largo tiempo usando Brackets.

— Mucho gusto, Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno —Dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Sasuke.

Él aceptó el saludo aunque ya sabia el nombre de ella gracias a los doctores.

— Gracias por traerme aquí —Siguió ella— En serio no se que me hubiese pasado si tu no me hubieras encontrado, creo que probablemente estuviera en coma o quizá muerta.

A pesar de nombrar las horribles causas sobre qué hubiera pasado si él no la encontraba, Sasuke notó que no había ni un pequeño rastro de nostalgia en su voz. Él no era un hombre que viviera rodeado de personas con enfermedades terminales, probablemente solo había conocido a unas tres o cuatro personas en la misma situación de Sakura, pero tenia muy claro que cuando padecían éstas enfermedades así siempre se volvían personas tristes y aisladas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ella aún y con esa horrible enfermedad era una chica muy alegre. Ella le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y mencionó una posible muerte qué él agradeció a todos los cielos porque no resultó así. Demostraba a simple vista que era una chica fuerte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejo ver la figura de una mujer de estatura mediana y cabello corto y negro. La reconoció de inmediato ya que ella fue quien atendió a Sakura apenas llegaron.

— Sabes qué no me gusta reprenderte Sakura —Comenzó la doctora— Pero me gustaría saber las razones por las cuales no llevas tu brazalete.

— Shizune-San yo...

Sakura trato de excusarse pero la doctora le lanzó una mirada tan severa que a la pelirrosa le provocó taparse hasta su cabeza con la sábana.

— Gracias a que tú no portas el brazalete con el numero de tus padres ni el joven aquí presente ni nosotros hemos sidos capaces de ponernos en contacto con tus padres. Eso es un acto muy irresponsable de tu parte Sakura Haruno —Concluyó

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio durante el pequeño discurso de la doctora y notó que la mujer parecía tener mucha autoridad sobre Sakura ya que esta solo se mantuvo cabizbaja como una niña cuando le regañan por hacer una travesura.

— Lo siento mucho —Dijo, cabizbaja.

La doctora le puso a su alcance una hoja blanca y un lápiz y le ordenó que anotara allí en numero de sus padres, ella le obedeció sin decir nada. Anotó y le entregó el papel a la doctora.

— Señor Uchiha le agradezco que haya traído a Sakura hasta aquí pero no hace falta que se quede, en unos minutos sus padres llegaran y de seguro usted tiene asuntos personales que atender.

— Si... Ya me iba. —Dijo pero no se levantó de la silla.

La doctora shizune asintió y se despidió de él con una reverencia. A continuación la pelinegra salió de la habitación dejando entre Sasuke y Sakura un silencio bastante incómodo.

— Pero que tonta soy... —Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke la miró— Tu de seguro eres un hombre muy importante y yo te hice perder todo tu tiempo.

Él le hechó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

— De hecho me hiciste perder dos horas, cuando te encontré era pleno medio día y ahora son exactamente las dos de la tarde. Pero de igual forma no tiene importancia, no tenia mucho trabajo que hacer hoy.

De todas formas Sakura se sintió culpable por haberle hecho perder el tiempo, mucho hacía él con haberse quedado con ella mientras estaba inconsciente. Con la pinta que se traía, Sakura estaba segura de que sería alguien importante, con una agenda ocupada y un tiempo limitado.

— En serio lo siento mucho —Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y quedó sentada en la orilla de ésta, de frente hacia él— Te juro que si te causé problemas haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, puedo hablar con tu jefe y rogarle que no te reclame...

El le interrumpió haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

— Ya te dije que no importa, no tienes que hablar con nadie ni rogar nada. Mi padre es mi jefe, él no tendrá ningún problema porque me pierda dos horas.

Sakura se sintió mas tranquila, al menos no le había causado algún problema. Y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien, no había estado equivocada cuando pensó que Sasuke era un hombre importante. Bueno, si su padre era su jefe era porque debía dirigir algún negocio o algo así.

— No sabes el alivio que siento al oir que no te he causado ningún problema, aunque de igual forma me disculpo por hacer que me trajeras hasta aquí y te quedaras durante todo el rato que estuve inconsciente... Me gustaría agradecerte de alguna manera.

Sasuke se sorprendió y enseguida negó con la cabeza y le dijo a la pelirosa que no debía agradecerle nada.

— ¡Ya sé! —Dijo ella emocionada como si acabara de tener la mejor idea del mundo

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se acercó un poco mas a él, se inclinó hacia adelante quedando muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro y sin previo aviso le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Él se quedo pasmado en su lugar, si no conociera sus propias reacciones pensaría que justo ahora estaba completamente sonrojado. Claro que no era la primera vez que una mujer lo besaba o le daba un pequeño beso como el que le terminaba de dar Sakura, pero todos y cada uno de los besos dados por las mujeres sensuales que conocía estaban muy lejos de ser como el de Sakura. Ese era un beso corto y lleno de inocencia, sin ningún rastro de seducción.

Aun no lograba encontrar que decirle a la pelirosa, solo la miraba.

— Oye no te quedes así, no te voy a pegar nada —Sonaba como un reclamo pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía que no lo era.

— Yo... No tenías porque agradecer —Logró articular, aunque lo que dijo no era exactamente lo que quería ¡Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido nada que decir! Solo fueron palabras que salieron de su boca sin pensarlas antes.

— Ya lo hice así que no entra en discusión.

Sakura volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

— Ahora... ¿Te molesta si te pregunto de qué trabajas Sasuke-kun? —Cuestionó ella.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— ¿"Kun"? —Devolvió la pregunta.

— Lo siento, es que no resistí llamarte así

Él asintió, pensando que la pelirosa, ademas de tener un pequeño problema con repetir a cada momento la frase "Lo siento" y ser algo parlanchina, también era una chica que se tomaba mucha confianza. Pero ya que su forma de hablar era tan desenvuelta cualquiera le dejaría pasar ese detalle, a Sasuke nunca le gustaba que lo trataran ni se dirigieran a él como si fuera un niño, pero ahora que ella le dijera "Sasuke-kun" le pareció extraño que le diera igual.

— Lo siento -Dijo cabizbaja.

«Ahí va de nuevo con las disculpas» pensó Sasuke.

— No importa, no me molesta que me digas así —A el mismo le pareció extraño dar tal permiso— Y trabajo como administrador en la empresa de mi padre.

— Vaya, entonces si eres alguien importante —Confesó Sakura.

La puerta de la habitación sé abrió de nuevo, ahora de manera mas violenta y por ella entraron dos adultos, asustados y nerviosos. Sasuke pudo deducir que se trataba de los padres de Sakura, ya que casi se lanzaron sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

— ¡Por dios cariño, me preocupé tanto cuando la doctora Shizune me llamo! —Dijo la preocupada mujer, casi asfixiando a la pelirosa con el abrazo.

— Ma-Mamá... Ya sueltame, no me dejas respirar —Pidió.

En cuanto la mujer la soltó fue el turno de su padre para darle un abrazo, solo que este mas calmado y suave que el de la mujer.

— ¿Te sientes bien, hija?

— Si Papá... Estoy bien gracias a él —Señaló al pelinegro.

La pareja al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación, habían estado tan preocupados por ver que Sakura estuviera bien, que no se percataron que había alguien más.

El padre de Sakura deshizo el abrazo y se volteo a mirar al pelinegro, mientras que la madre, que estaba a su lado, lo miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia la pelirosa cuando despertó.

— Estoy muy agradecido con usted joven —Dijo el padre de Sakura.

— No me agradezca.

Sakura miro a Sasuke y de nuevo le sonrió.

— Mamá, Papá. Él es Sasuke Uchiha, fue quien me trajo aquí y se ha quedado conmigo hasta ahora —Presentó— Sasuke-kun, ellos son Kizashi y Mebuki, mis padres.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla para presentarse formalmente con los señores, les saludo con un apretón de manos y se quedó de pie.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Cuestionó Kizashi, no muy convencido de la presencia de Sasuke.

— No nos conocemos —Contestó Sakura— pero estuvimos hablando desde que desperté hasta que ustedes llegaran.

— ¿Hablando de qué? —De nuevo lanzo otra pregunta el señor Haruno.

— Cariño, calmate —Intervino Mebuki— El joven Uchiha solo fue caballero...

Kizashi se acercó al oído de su esposa.

— Yo fui cabellero contigo y luego, nueve meses después nació Sakura —Susurró.

La Mebuki le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. Y luego se le ocurrió una ecelente idea para calmar la leve tensión que creó su esposo y también para agradecerle a Sasuke por salvar a Sakura de morir en la calle por falta de atención.

— Joven, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted —Se dirigió a Sasuke— no encuentro otra manera para agradecerle que invitándolo a cenar en mi casa.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio ante la petición de la mujer.

— Mamá, Sasuke es un hombre de negocios, muy ocupado. No tiene tiempo para estar cenando con nosotros. —Intervino Sakura.

— Bueno, entiendo que no pueda ser hoy pero quizá mañana sábado si tiene algo de tiempo.

Pensándolo bien, no. El día de mañana no tenía ningún compromiso y de hecho hoy tampoco lo tenia, pero lo mejor era irse a casa a descansar un poco.

— Acepto su invitación señora Haruno —Respondió, mirando a Sakura en vez de a Mebuki.

La mujer junto ambas manos en su pecho mientras sonreía emocionada y avisó sonriente que lo esperarían a las 8. Pero a diferencia de ella, Kizashi se mantuvo en silencio, serio. No es que le hubiera caído mal la presencia de Sasuke, pero era extremadamente posesivo con Sakura; siempre decía que era su mas preciada frorecita y, aunque ya era toda una mujer, no le gustaba que ningún hombre se acercara a ella sin una buena intención y ya que no conocía nada de Sasuke, no se fiaba de él.

— Eh, nosotros iremos a la recepción un momento, iremos a firmar algunos papeles para que te den de alta hoy mismo —Dijo Kizashi.

Mebuki asintió y después de un "volvemos en un minuto" ambos salieron de la habitación.

— Por favor disculpa a mi padre, el no es así pero de verdad no sé que le pasó hoy.

Sasuke agitó la mano en señal para que ella le restara importancia.

— Creo que es ya es hora de irme.

— ¿De verdad quieres cenar con nosotros mañana?

— Por supuesto. Pero no creo que llegue si no me dan una dirección.

Sakura se dio un golpecito en la frente con su mano al recordar que la despistada de su madre le hizo una invitación a Sasuke y se fue sin darle la dirección de su casa. Miró por todas parte para ver si tenia la suerte de encontrar algún papel por allí cerca para anotar la dirección pero no había ni uno.

— ¡Rayos! no tengo un papel.

Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó su celular.

— Anota aquí —Le extendió el celular.

Con una sonrisa tomó el aparato y fue directamente a "notas". Escribió la dirección de su casa. Una vez terminado le entrego el celular al pelinegro y él lo guardó donde antes.

— Entonces... —Comenzó ella— nos vemos mañana.

— Claro, ahí estaré

Y sin más el pelinegro se despidió de ella con un simple "adiós" y salió de la habitación. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él cerró la puerta y despues de ello se quedó aun con la vista ahí, preguntándose si de verdad eso le estaba sucediendo, si de verdad había estado sola hablando con un hombre guapísimo que le había salvado la vida.

Apretó la sabana muy fuerte con sus manos y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, tapándose el cuerpo completo y sonriendo como una adolescente de quince años cuando le dan su primer beso.

:::::::::::

De camino a su casa, porque no tenia pensado ir a la empresa, estuvo pensando solamente en aquella pelirosa de ojos verdes que salvó hace unas horas, esa chica era algo parlanchina y para él eso le resultaba molesto, sin embargo esa manera tan animada con la que hablaba podia hacerle olvidar lo mucho que le fastidiaba. También le agradaba la manera tan tranquila que ella llevaba su enfermedad, no le temía hablar sobre su enferermedad ni sobre la muerte. Una chica con una valentía admirable.

«Y muy bonita, te gustó a primera vista»

Le dijo una vosecilla maliciosa en su mente.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Él era un hombre comprometido y ademas no debería andar pensando en una jovencita como Sakura. Bueno, ni tan jovencita, ella solo era cuatro años menor que él pero es que la inocencia que desprendía ella la hacia lucir como una adolescente de secundaria. Pero dejando eso a un lado, de nuevo se cuestionó ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sakura era una muchacha muy linda, si, pero de allí no debía tener otros pensamientos. Ella solo era... Una chica a la que ayudó y que le cayo muy bien en parte.

«¿Entonces porqué aceptaste cenar con ella y sus padres mañana? Tu no eres de esos, Sasuke Uchiha»

De nuevo esa vosecilla en su mente.

Era la primera vez que su subconsciente le trabajaba de esta forma, normalmente nunca tenia esas "vocesillas" contradiciendole a cada rato.

Ya iban a ser las 3:00pm cuando llegó a su casa, estacionó su auto y bajo de él, encontrándose al auto de su hermano cruzando la reja de entrada. El auto se detuvo al lado del suyo y luego vio que se bajaba su hermano y su esposa.

— ¿Qué tal? Sasuke —Saludó su hermano.

— ¡Hola Sasuke! —Ahora fue su cuñada quien lo saludó.

— Itachi, Izumi. Pensé que llegarían mas tarde —Como de costumbre del pelinegro no saludó a los recién llegados.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha.

— Quizás llegamos temprano porque no llegamos a la empresa después del almuerzo —Comentó Itachi, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Y como lo esperaba, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fulminante por el comentario

— Estuve ocupado en otro asunto. —se excuso.

Izumi, al sentir la tensión un poco pensada entre los hermanos y ajena a la discusión pasó rápido a la casa apenas el mayordomo abrió la puerta y dejó atrás a su esposo y cuñado.

— Y dime Sasuke ¿ese asunto tiene que ver con un hotel, una cama y Karin?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano de frente, si ese era el asunto o no ¿A él que le importaba?. Podía salir de la empresa cuando él quisiera y hacer lo que él quisiera, no le daba explicaciones a su padre porque este no se las pedía así que menos se las daría a su hermano.

Para no caer en discusión prefirió que la conversación terminaba ahí. Siguió caminando en silencio sabiendo que su hermano iba tras el, entraron al salón principal y ahí se encontraron a su madre: Mikoto Uchiha. La mujer estaba sentada en una gran sofá en forma de L y leía un libro. Al mirar a sus dos hijos sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado para levantarse y recibir a los pelinegros.

— Han llegado temprano— Les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla— no los esperaba a esta hora.

Mikoto e Itachi tomaron asiento en sofá donde estaba la Uchiha mientras que Sasuke se sentó en un sofá mas pequeño frente a ellos.

— Yo vine temprano porque necesitaba que el administrador de la empresa me enviara unos balances muy importantes pero ya que no estaba yo no tendría nada mas que hacer, así que me vine.

Sasuke entendió la indirecta y le molestó bastante, odiaba las indirectas y sobre todo si eran tan directas como las de su hermano Itachi.

— ¿Cual es tu problema? —Cuestionó Sasuke.

Mikoto miro confundida a su hijo menor, que se levanto muy enojado del sofá y se fue del la sala.

— ¿Que le ha pasado? —Preguntó Mikoto.

— Anda que ni se le puede ver. Pero el asunto es que justo hoy lo necesitaba en la empresa y Sasuke no se apareció después del almuerzo. Sé que le molesta que le reclame pero es mi deber hacerlo.

— Que extraño, Sasuke nunca falta a su trabajo, siempre es muy organizado con su agenda. —Mencionó la mujer, mirando el camino por donde se había ido su hijo menor.

Llegó a su habitación y cerro de un portazo tras si, decir que estaba furioso se quedaba corto, hoy sin duda no soportaría los comentaros fuera de lugar de Itachi, que él pensara lo que le diera la gana sobre su ausencia en el trabajo, no le importaba, si hoy se le paso por alto alguna cosa pues lo arreglaría el lunes, listo, problema resuelto.

Se desabrochó lentamente los dos botones de su saco, se lo quito y lo lanzo a la cama. Luego empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y cuando iba a la mitad de esto se detuvo y miro bien que su saco en una orilla de las mangas tenia una mancha oscura. Agarró de nuevo el saco y miro de cerca la mancha, era sangre y ahora que se fijaba bien, era una mancha bastante grande. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el motivo por el cual se había ensuciado, esa sangre era de ella, de Sakura, seguro debió haberse manchado cuando le sostuvo el rostro a ella.

Dejó la prenda otra vez sobre la cama y empezó a quitarse toda la ropa. Se dio un largo baño de agua tibia luego se ocupo de algunas cosas en su ordenador y cuando ya iban a ser las 6:00pm bajó hasta la sala comedor de la mansión, ahí se encontró con toda su familia sentados en la mesa conversando, esperando a que sirvieran la cena.

— Cariño, ya iba a mandar a una de las sirvientas a preguntarte su bajarías a cenar. —La dulce voz de su madre lo recibió en la sala.

Saludó a su padre y se sentó en el mismo puesto que siempre ocupaba.

— ¿Adonde saliste hoy en la tarde Sasuke? —Preguntó Fugaku, su padre.

Le obstinó otra vez la misma pregunta, cualquiera pensaría que era un niño de diez años que se escapaba de la escuela.

— Estuve ocupado en otra cosa.

— Ya. —Fugaku asintió— para la próxima por favor avisa que no estarás presente en la empresa.

Bueno, al menos su padre no se puso inquisidor como Itachi.

La familia Uchiha cenó tranquila, hablando sobre cosas triviales y escuchando algunos relatos de Izumi sobre su viaje a Francia en visita a sus padres. Luego de comer y retirarse con un educado "Permiso y buenas noches" Sasuke se retiró de la sala y regresó a su habitación, una ves en ésta le presto un poco de atención a su celular que descansaba sobre una de las almohadas en su cama. No había tocado el aparato móvil desde que se lo tendió a Sakura para que ella anotara la dirección de su casa, quizá y tenia aproximadamente unas 20 llamadas perdidas de Karin y unos 15 mensajes.

Agarró el aparato y aunque no acertó estuvo muy cerca, en realidad habían 15 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes. No le sorprendía toda la insistencia de su prometida, era normal en ella.

 ** _Karin:_** **_Amor ¿Almorzamos juntos?_**

 ** _Karin: Contesta cuando puedas._**

 ** _Karin: *Esperando a que me devuelvas las llamadas_**

 ** _Karin: ¿Sasuke?_**

 ** _Karin: ¿Se puede saber en donde demonios te has metido? No contestas ni el teléfono de tu oficina ¿Sera que hoy no tienes ni un minuto para tu novia?._**

Bufó al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y borró los mensajes. Mañana Karin se pondría como fiera al ver que él había leído todos su mensajes y no le respondió pero si quería dormir relajado esa noche lo mejor seria no hablar con la peliroja.

Otra vez abandono el celular y se concentro en su ordenador portátil. Estuvo trabajando hasta pasado las 11:00pm y una vez terminado con lo que hacía se fue a la cama y quedo rendido en el sueño enseguida.

 _Después de salir del restaurante en donde había disfrutado de un delicioso almuerzo iba camino de vuelta a la empresa en su auto acompañado de la música que sonaba en el reproductor, se detuvo en el semáforo y se dio cuenta de que pronto empezaría a llover ya que el cielo empezaba a tornarse gris. Miró a ambos lados y vio a algunas personas caminando a paso rápido buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse para que la lluvia no los empapara, solo eran pocas personas las que andaban por el lugar todos desapareciendo al subirse a transportes públicos o entrando a comercios que estaban a los alrededores._

 _La única que quedaba aun por la calles era una muchacha que se encontraba sola frente al parque, de píe y mirando hacía el suelo. se pregunto que rayos hacía esa chica mirando hacia el suelo como tonta pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio a la chica medio tambalearse y mantenerse de pie a duras penas, aún así, no duro mucho de pie y cayo de rodillas, manteniéndose así solo por escasos segundos y luego cayó al suelo completamente desmayada._

 _Se alarmó al ver la escena y miro para todos lados comprobando que no había nadie por allí para que la pudiera auxiliar, de hecho se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el único auto que pasaba por ahí y cuando miró que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer fue cuando el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Se bajó de auto sin importarle que este quedara en medio de la calle y fue corriendo hasta donde la chica. Cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que a ella estaba teniendo una fuerte hemorragia nasal, entonces su miedo y desesperación aumento más, agarró el pálido rostro de aquella joven entre sus manos y comprobó el pulso de su cuello._

 _Nada._

 _La chica no tenia pulso._

 _Estaba muerta._

Se despertó de repente muy agitado y con su cuerpo empezando a perlarse del sudor. Su respiración era agitada y aun sentía el mismo miedo que sintió en el sueño.

— Fue solo una pesadilla —Susurró y se quitó unos mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su frente con el sudor.

Si, una pesadilla del momento en que vio a Sakura desmayarse en la acera solo que a diferencia de lo que paso en realidad, en esta pesadilla ella se encontraba muerta.

Frunció el ceño y salió de la cama en dirección al baño, cuando estuvo en este se miró al espejo y comprobó que había sudado bastante. Abrió la llave del lavabo y dejó correr el agua unos segundos, luego se mojó las manos y empezó a pasárselas por el rostro para refrescarse un poco. Debía admitir que ese sueño le había asustado bastante, esperaba que ella estuviera bien esa noche.

— Me estoy preocupando mas de lo que realmente debería —Susurró al mismo tiempo que cerraba la llave y se fue de nuevo a dormir.

:::::::::::

La mañana siguiente luego del "Pequeño" accidente en el parque Sakura se levanto con mas energía de lo que esperaba. No podía negar que parte de ese energía se debía a la emoción por la cena de ese mismo día.

Sakura comenzó el día ayudando a su madre a cortar algunos vegetales y pasándole todo lo que la Haruno mayor necesitara, pasó toda la mañana en la cocina.

— Vaya... Parece que hoy te sientes muy bien. —Comentó Mebuki.

Sakura hizo lo posible para ocultar su sonrojo. Sin embargo, su madre pudo notar esta reacción de ella.

— Bien, iré al supermercado un momento a comprar unas cosas —Empezó a buscar su cartera las llaves del auto— Si necesitas algo o te sientes mal le avisas a tu padre de inmediato.

Y ahí estaba la oración que podía bajarle el animo en un solo instante, como siempre no podían confiarle estar sola siquiera 10 minutos, siempre debían estar pendiente de ella como si se tratara de un bebé.

Cuando la noche cayó su madre tenia todo listo, ella le había ayudado a hacer la mesa y ahora se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse la ropa. Se estaba arreglando un poco su cabello cuando escuchó que su madre la llamaba a gritos.

— ¡Sakura baja ya!

Ella se miró al espejo una vez mas, bien, no estaba ni muy formal ni muy informal; tenia puesto un jean blanco ajustado a juego con un suéter verde claro y unas sandalias de tacón bajo.

Salió de su habitación y en cuanto llegó hasta la sala de estar se encontró con que Sasuke ya estaba allí, sentado hablando tranquilamente con sus padres.

— ¡Ah, Sakura hasta que al fin apareces! —Dijo su madre y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a ella y tomarle la mano— Sasuke-San llegó hace como quince minutos.

Mebuki la llevó hasta donde él y Sasuke se levantó también del sofá para ofrecerle la mano ¡Hasta para hacer ese simple movimiento tenia elegancia! Estaba vertido con un traje azul oscuro de esos que con solo mirarlos sabes que cuesta miles de dolares.

— ¿Como estás, Sakura? —Cuestionó Sasuke una vez que ella le tomó la mano. Parecía que la pelirosa estaba algo pasmada.

— Bi-Bien... —Titubeó— ¿Y usted?

Sasuke solo asintió, extrañado que ella lo tratara de "Usted" luego de que ayer hasta le dijo "Sasuke-kun".

— Pasemos a la mesa —Anunció Mebuki.

Al principio de la cena todos sé habían mantenido callados disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Mebuki Haruno. No fue hasta la mitad de la velada que Kizashi decidió romper el silencio lanzando una pregunta a Sasuke.

— Dígame, Joven Uchiha ¿A qué se dedica?

Sakura y su madre primero vieron a Kizashi y luego a Sasuke.

— Trabajo como administrador en la empresa de mi padre —Contestó el muy seguro de si mismo— Y puede decirme solo Sasuke.

Kizashi asintió.

— Bastante joven para ser alguien muy ocupado.

— De hecho no, mi agenda está bien organizada para permitirme tener tiempo de sobra.

Kizashi asintió de nuevo, luego fue Mebuki quien habló.

— Sasuke-san, ayer no te preguntamos si el hecho de ayudar a nuestra hija te quitó tiempo en algo. Pido disculpas por eso.

Él miró a Sakura un momento, ella estaba con la mirada fija en su plato como suplicándole que no se le notara el sonrojo de su rostro.

— Su hija si me lo preguntó. Pero como le dije a ella, para mi no fue ninguna molestia. Solo espero no volver a encontrármela... De esa forma.

— ¡Oh no, por supuesto que no! —Se apuró a responder Mebuki— Ella ya me prometió que no iba a salir de casa si no se sentía lo suficientemente bien, y si no llevaba su brazalete. ¿No es así, Sakura?

— Si, mamá.

La cena continuó en conversaciones triviales, la mayoría entre Sasuke y Kizashi; la que menos hablaba en la mesa era Sakura, que solo decía algo cuando era necesario. Algo que de nuevo le pareció extraño a Sasuke ya que pensaba de ella que era muy parlanchina.

Al final de la velada cuando ya era la hora de irse para Sasuke este se despidió de los señores Haruno pero no lo hizo con Sakura ya que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ella dijo que lo acompañaría hasta afuera.

— Espero que no hayas tenido problemas en llegar hasta aquí —Dijo Sakura cuando ya estaban en el jardín.

— Para nada, me diste la dirección muy detallada.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Te ha gustado la cena?

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la casa de Sakura.

— La comida estaba excelente, es tu madre una cocinera muy buena.

— Siempre se esmera mucho cuando se trata de la comida.

Ambos se sonrieron y luego se quedaron el silencio unos cuantos segundos.

— Entonces... Supongo que debo agradecerte de nuevo por salvarme de morir frente a un parque bajo la lluvia —Murmuró y su voz bajo un poco mas de todo al pronunciar lo último— Ya que no te veré de nuevo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo viernes? —Cuestionó Sasuke tomándola por sorpresa.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando sin contestar nada... ¡Vaya! ¿Podía verse alguien tan guapo bajo la luz de la luna?

— He... Yo... —Negó rápido con la cabeza— Nada... No haré nada... Nunca hago nada.

Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado que volvió a dejar a Sakura perdida.

— Entonces pasaré por ti para que salgamos... Solos tu y yo... Si quieres.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapara un gritillo.

— ¡Por supuesto! No tengo problema.

Cuando apenas termino de decir esto se fijó que un lujoso auto gris se acercaba hacía donde estaban ellos y se estacionaba justo en frente, del auto bajo un chico que no pasaba de treinta años, de cabello naranja, alto, corpulento y con un traje negro impecable.

— Entonces pasaré por ti a... ¿Las cuatro de la tarde está bien?

Ella asintió.

— Entonces nos vemos el viernes. Adiós.

Se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos como lo hizo con sus padres, bueno, tampoco es que se esperaba que le diera un beso y un abrazo.

Sasuke caminó hacia el auto y el chico de cabello naranja le abrió la puerta trasera para que él subiera.

Una vez que vio el auto desaparecer en una esquina entró a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación. Cuando iba por las escaleras escuchó que su madre le preguntaba algo pero iba tan concentrada y emocionada por la cita que le propuso Sasuke que ni siquiera notó a Mebuki. Bueno, no sabia si era una cita lo que él propuso, no dijo la palabra "cita" en ningún momento pero de igual forma no podia dejar de sentir terriblemente emocionada por el hecho de salir con él. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella.

Si mal no recordaba, la única propuesta de salir que tuvo por parte de un chico fue aquella vez cuando tenia doce años y estaba en la secundaria, que un chico llamado Rock Lee la invitó, sin embargo, lo rechazó porque no quería citas a esa edad. Luego las circunstancias no le permitieron siquiera que un chico la mirara con algo que no fuera lástima.

Pero con Sasuke le resultó diferente, aceptó por que no veía esa mirada en él, de hecho no podía ver nada en esos ojos. Pero su amabilidad y caballerosidad decían mucho.

Luego de cambiarse la ropa por un pijama se lavó los dientes y la cara, antes de irse a la cama se tomó su medicina y se echó un vistazo en el espejo de su baño. Ella nunca se considero una chica espectacularmente hermosa pero tampoco se consideraba fea. Incluso ahora que su piel no se veía de otro tono que no fuera pálido y su cabello era tan corto como el de un chico debido a los tratamientos de quimioterapia, ella no se consideraba una chica fea. Posiblemente ahora tenia la posibilidad de lo que era ilusionarse con un chico...

Antes de morir.

* * *

 **He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como dije al principio, este es un trabajo de ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, con esto no busco hacer ninguna burla a otras personas ni mucho menos. He venido trabajando con todo el respeto que se les debe a las persona que vivan casos como el de la protagonista... Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber a través de un réview ¡y no se precipiten! Este fanfic tendrá muchas sorpresas.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *_*/ besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nota: La historia a continuación es solo ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: volver a ser como niños.**

* * *

En toda la semana no pudo dejar de pensar que en cuanto llegara el viernes lo volvería a ver, ni siquiera podía creer que un chico guapo le invitara a salir pero conforme pasaban los días iba asimilando ese hecho.

El jueves por la tarde hizo lo que nunca de adolescente había hecho, estuvo buscando en su armario lo mejor que tenia para ponerse al día siguiente, por suerte no carecía de ropa bonita, su madre siempre le compraba ropa muy hermosa solo que gracias a que las veces que salia de casa eran escasas esa ropa permanecía bajo la oscuridad del armario.

Ella no sabia muchas cosas sobre maquillarse ni nada de eso, por lo que tuvo que llamar a su amiga Ino para pedirle su ayuda. Ino pegó el grito al cielo cuando le dijo que saldría con alguien y le pidió, o mejor dicho le advirtió que no hiciera ni un solo movimiento hasta que ella llegara.

Ino era su única y mejor amiga, se habían conocido en la escuela, no recordaba en que grado exactamente, pero solo sabia que eran muchos años de amistad incondicional. Yamanaka Ino era rubia y de la misma edad de Sakura, ella tenia una forma de ser algo alocada a diferencia de Sakura pero de igual forma, la pelirosa la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Ino le eligió una combinación de topa muy bonita, también le pintó las uñas de las manos y pies. No sabía a que iba lo ultimo pero también le pidió que se afeitara las piernas y axilas.

\- No tengo pensado quitarme la ropa -Le dijo, pero Ino no dio su brazo a torcer.

\- Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. -Alegó ella con una sonrisa picara.

\- No pienso acost...

\- ¡Pueden pasar muchas cosas, no solo me refiero a eso, punto! -La interrumpió.

Al final del día cuando Ino estaba a punto de irse le prometió que estaría allí el día de mañana para ayudarle. Algo que Sakura le agradeció porque aunque la rubia le explicara paso a paso como aplicarse una sombra para ojos o el rimel, ella se volvería todo un lío.

:::::::::::

El día viernes por la mañana Sasuke no comenzó el día de lo mejor que digamos, primero había estado hasta el cuello con el trabajo y cuando hubo terminado se encontró de frente con un problema bastante grande y de cabellos rojos, cuyo nombre era: Karin Uzumaki. Su prometida.

\- ¡No puedo creer que lleves toda la semana evadiendome! -Espetó la mujer.

Karin era una mujer que contaba con la misma edad de Sasuke, ejercía su titulo de abogada en uno de las mejores firmas de la ciudad y tenia una belleza que cualquier modelo de Victoria's Secrets envidiaría. Su cabello era largo y salvaje hasta la mitad de la espalda, ademas de que era de color rojo intenso. Y su cuerpo, pues tenia todo en su lugar, senos de un tamaño formidable, cintura pequeña y buenas piernas que iban acorde a su trasero. El único problema de ella, al menos para Sasuke, era que nunca se caracterizó por ser una mujer callada, de hecho tenia una actitud explosiva, no veía lugar o situación para hacer sus escándalos.

\- Karin, los gritos te lo guardas -Sasuke se llevo ambas manos a sus sienes y empezó a masajearlas- No quiero una migraña ahora.

La pelirroja se calmó un poco, sin embargo, siguió manifestando su enfado contra Sasuke.

\- Explicame por qué razón me has estado ignorando durante toda la semana.

Sasuke la ignoró de momento, se dirigió al baño de su habitación, esperando que Karin tuviera la decencia de no seguirlo y meterse con él a la ducha.

\- Estuve muy ocupado en el trabajo -Y diciendo esto se encerró en el baño.

\- Entiendo que estés ocupado con tu trabajo pero creo que te pueden sobrar aunque sea cinco minutos para enviarme un texto o un WhatsApp ¿Es mucho pedir?

Escuchó que Karin hablaba muy cerca del otro lado de la puerta.

Se duchó y lavó los dientes tomándose mas tiempo del que acostumbraba, no sabia si era porque la mañana de ese viernes el agua le parecía mas refrescante de lo normal o simplemente quería quedarse encerrado allí de sólo imaginar que Karin estaba allá afuera esperando para seguir reclamando con su voz extremadamente chillona.

Pero como lamentablemente no podia quedarse encerrado allí todo el día, tuvo que salir, y por suerte, cuando lo hizo Karin no estaba en la habitación.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a vestirse. Optó por un traje negro clasico como los que normalmente usaba para trabajar y cuando ya estuvo completamente listo bajó hasta la sala comedor para desayunar.

Allí estaban Karin y toda su familia en pleno desayuno. Saludó a todos y tomó el mismo puesto de siempre en la mesa, justo quedó al lado la perroja.

Cuando ya todos terminaron de comer él y Karin subieron un momento a la terraza antes de irse ambos a sus respectivos trabajos.

\- Sasuke... -Inició Karin en tono seductor una vez que estuvieron solos. Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso corto en los labios- Ya que hemos estado un poco distanciados estos días... ¿Qué tal si pasamos la tarde juntos? Podemos ir al Spa y luego a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando estuvo a punto de decir que sí, solo para salir del paso, recordó que esa tarde tenia un compromiso con Sakura. Por una parte pensaba que lo mejor era aceptar la propuesta de Karin y olvidarse de una vez de esa chica pelirosa, pero por otra parte, no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer semejante desplante a la pelirosa; y admitía que simplemente, quería verla ese día y compartir con ella. Aunque estaba muy claro que no podía involucrarse mucho con Sakura, porque ni ella, ni Karin merecían que el se comportara de esa manera con ambas.

\- Hoy estaré muy ocupado ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana -Le propuso, pero como se lo imaginó, Karin no lo aceptó de la mejor manera.

La mujer se soltó de su cuello lentamente al mismo tiempo que fruncia el ceño. Era evidente su enfado.

\- Últimamente has estado metido de cabeza en el trabajo -Le reprochó- Cuando busques un mínimo espacio en tu agenda para mi, me llamas ¿Bien? Y espero que para cuando eso suceda sea yo quien deba buscar algo de tiempo.

Dicho esto, Karin se acomodó su atuendo y se fue pasando por su lado sin mirarlo y sin ninguna despedida. Él se quedo unos cinco minutos parado en el mismo lugar y luego recorrió el mismo camino que la pelirroja, seguro que durante ese corto tiempo ya la Uzumaki se había ido; y así resultó ser, porque no vio su auto aparcado afuera.

Él se despidió de su madre, ya que los demás se habían ido, y salió directo a su trabajo.

Durante toda esa mañana los asuntos en la oficina lo mantuvieron bastante ocupado como para pensar en sus problemas con Karin o en lo mucho que estaba involucrándose con Sakura.

Al caer la tarde, exactamente las 3:00pm, dejó todo en orden en su oficina para retirarse. Había quedado de verse con la pelirosa la las 4:00pm, Así que lo mejor era irse temprano a casa para cambiarse de ropa por algo mas informal.

::::::::::

Cuando la era las 3:30pm Sakura sentía como si iba a explotar de los nervios. Ino había hecho un trabajo excelente aplicándole maquillaje sin excederse de sus expectativas. Ahora mismo estaba completamente lista, con un vestido en corte A que le llegaba 5 dedos sobre la rodilla y de color lila, acompañado de un blazer blanco y unas zandalias de tacón bajo color negro.

\- ¿Estás segura que me veo bien? -Preguntó Sakura por décima vez desde que Ino terminó de arreglarla.

\- Estás hermosa -Le repitió Ino, orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- Y que tal si no le gusta como me veo -Se miró el atuendo en el espejo.

Era la primera vez que se vestía así, normalmente nunca abandonaba unos jeans y un par de converse, solo en ocasiones especiales, como por ejemplo la cena con Sasuke días atrás, se ponía zandalias. Y ahora, era la primera vez que se ponía uno de los vestidos que se ocultaban en lo mas profundo de su armario.

\- Le va a encantar, Sakura. -Aseguró Ino- Y no lo digo porque seas mi amiga, de verdad creo que te ves realmente hermosa.

Sakura se volteó hacia su amiga y la envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Gracias Ino.

\- Si, pero ya sueltame o arruinaras mi obra de arte -Dijo refiriéndose a el maquillaje- Ahora solo me falta un toque final.

Ino buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una pequeña peineta de acero en forma de mariposa y con muchos detalles billantes. Peinó un poco el corto cabello de Sakura con las manos hasta dejar el corto flequillo de lado y le colocó la prenda.

\- ¡Listo! -Espetó emocionada.

\- No soy de usar éstas cosas -Se tocó la peineta en su cabeza- Pero si me lo regalas tu hasta me ducho con el.

Ambas rieron.

\- ¿Quien es esta señorita y que ha hecho con mi Sakura? -De pronto se vieron interrumpidas por Mebuki, quien se había colado en la habitación sin que las chicas de dieran cuenta.

\- Mamá... -Sakura se sonrojó hasta mas no poder cuando vio a su madre.

\- Estás hermosa cariño -Mebuki se acercó a ella y le acarició el hombro.

Por supuesto, la Haruno mayor estaba al tanto de con quien saldría su hija esa tarde. Al principio le sorprendió la noticia, ya que Sakura era un poco cerrada en cuanto a los chicos, pero en cambio, con Sasuke se desenvolvía un poco, tanto como para ponerse un vestido con hasta hace día atrás no lo veía sin poner una mueca como de asco.

\- Mamá por favor promete que mantendrás a papá calmado. No quiero que bombardee a Sasuke con preguntas.

\- Tu padre no está en casa -Mebuki le guiño un ojo- Así que puedes ir tranquila, de igual modo cuando llegue le diré que no se asuste tanto.

\- Gracias...

\- Pero lo mas importante -La mujer le tomó ambas manos y se aseguró de que Sakura llevara el brazalete, además le dejó el celular, que Sakura usaba en escasas ocasiones, en manos- Llámame si te sientes mal.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó. Ino vio la hora en su celular y comprobó que ya eran las 4:00pm. Sakura, que se quedó como una estatua cuando escuchó el timbre, ahora estaba tremendamente sonrojada y sus nervios se habían disparado de cero a cien.

Al bajar las escaleras Mebuki se adelantó para abrir la puerta, en efecto, era Sasuke, que dejó a Sakura como estatua por segunda vez apenas lo vio.

Estaba vestido muy diferente a las dos veces que lo había visto; iba vestido con unos vaqueros de color negro, una remera blanca a juego con una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, y sus zapatos eran igual de negros que su Jean.

Sasuke saludo a la señora Haruno y a otra chica la cual era primera vez que veía, en cuanto reparó en Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, ella estaba hermosa.

\- Bueno, ya se pueden ir, espero que la pasen bien -Dijo Mebuki.

Sasuke le permitió el paso a Sakura y cuando ella estuvo a dos pasos delante de él, Mebuki lo detuvo sosteniéndole el hombro y susurrandole al oído.

\- Por favor Avísame si se siente mal.

Sasuke asintió en respuesta.

Así se despidió de ellas y alcanzó a Sakura.

\- ¿Todo bien? -Preguntó Sasuke cuando estuvieron frente al auto.

\- Todo está bien -Respondió ella.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella subió rápido, se fijó que ese auto era diferente al de la otra vez. Éste era mas deportivo y de color azul, esa era otra prueba de que Sasuke seguramente seria alguien de mucho dinero.

Al momento que él se subió Sakura recordó que no le había preguntado a donde irían. Como ella se vistió tan sensilla le preocupó que él quisiera llevarla a algún restaurante ostentoso donde la gente iba con sus mejores vestidos de gala, por supuesto, seguro que él frecuentaba esos lugares y pensaría que llevarla allí seria lo mejor.

\- Luces muy bien -Comentó ella para romper el silencio.

Sasuke medio sonrió, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

\- Tu también luces muy bien -Le devolvió.

Luego de eso durante el camino la conversación fue sobre Sasuke, ella le preguntó sobre su trabajo y él le contó sobre las diversas cosas que hacía en la oficina. Por supuesto, para Sakura fue increíble escucharlo y admirar en secreto el trabajo que hacia el pelinegro día tras día porque llevar todo el peso administrativo de una empresa era seguro que costaba de mucho trabajo, cuidado y esfuerzo.

Sakura también contó un par de cosas sobre ella, como por ejemplo, que cuando tenia dieciséis años tuvo que abandonar la escuela cinco meses después de que le detectaron la enfermedad. Ante todo el relato Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, siendo todo oídos para Sakura pero dejaron esa conversación hasta allí cuando él avisó que habían llegado a su destino.

Frente a ellos se alzaba la bonita estructura de un restaurante con un cartel cuidadosamente pintado con el nombre del lugar "ICHIRAKU". Sakura había oído varias veces de ese lugar, siempre buenas opiniones pero nunca, hasta ese momento, había tenido la oportunidad de ir.

Sasuke bajo del auto primero que ella y rodeó el para abrirle de nuevo la puerta.

\- Primero vamos a comer algo -Avisó él con una infima sonrisa.

Dentro del restaurante todo estaba decorado muy bonito y hogareño; las mesas y sillas era de madera barnizada y los manteles de color blanco pulcro.

Ellos optaron por una de las mesas que estaba mas alejada de las otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Es primera vez que vengo a éste lugar pero una compañero de trabajo me ha dicho varias veces que es un sitio agradable -Comentó Sasuke recordando las veces que su amigo Naruto le hablaba del lugar- Me ha dicho que la comida es buena... ¿Has venido alguna vez?

\- No, también es mi primera vez pero si he escuchado de otras personas que es muy bueno... Ahora veo que no se equivocaban -Paseó su vista de nuevo por el lugar, de verdad que le agradaba bastante.

La mesera llegó a traerles la carta y también les recomendó el plato de la casa, el cual era Ramen. A Sakura le pareció excelente la idea de comer el platillo de la casa, sin embargo, a Sasuke no le pareció mucho; Aún así, prefirió ordenar lo mismo que ella para hacerle compañía.

\- ¿No has considerado volver a la escuela? -Cuestionó Sasuke una vez que la mesera se fue.

Ante la pregunta Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero que hasta la hizo ver adorable. Esa pregunta se la habían hecho en incontables ocasiones, siempre la gente alegaba que, como había dejado la escuela en primero de preparatoria, podía asistir esos dos años restantes y terminar la escuela. De esta forma podía encontrar algo en que "Entretenerse" y olvidar de momento que estaba muriendo.

\- No niego que hay días en los que quisiera volver a la escuela... Pero hay otros que no, simplemente, de solo recordar lo pesados que fueron algunos de mis compañeros cuando se enteraron de mi enfermedad, se me quitan las ganas de asistir.

\- ¿Se reían de tu enfermedad? -De solo imaginarselo sintió cierto desagrado por personas como esas.

\- No se burlaban de mi pero me empezaron a tratar como si fuera contagioso y en una ocasión un chico me dijo que le daba asco.

Peor aun, ahora no sentía desagrado por personas como esos ex compañeros de Sakura, ahora lo que sentía era un completo asco.

\- Hay chicos de secundaria y preparatoria que su ignorancia no los deja siquiera medir sus palabras.

\- La verdad es que trate de serle indiferente a los malos comentarios pero todo empeoró cuando me desmayé a mitad de clase. Al día siguiente cuando asistí, una de las chicas la cual no le caía muy bien me empezó a llamar "Casi muerta" -Sakura bajo la mirada recordando aquel desagradable episodio.

\- Ahora tienes veinte años, puedes asistir a algunos de los colegios que tienen sistema de educación para adultos; No creo que te vuelvas a encontrar con esos animales que tenías como compañeros de clase en la preparatoria.

Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- Mi mamá también me la dicho lo mismo, pero de verdad, no me siento capacitada para volver a clases.

En ese momento llego la mesera con sus pedidos, Sasuke esperó a que se retirara y volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿Sales a la calle sola muy a menudo?

\- Si, a veces siento que me asfixio encerrada en mi casa, así que salgo a caminar un rato o voy a casa de mi amiga Ino.

Después de esa respuesta ambos se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando de la comida, la verdad es que estaba muy buena. Sakura había probado Ramen en otras ocasiones pero la verdad es que esa estaba realmente delicioso.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos fue ella quien hizo una pregunta.

\- Sasuke-kun... -Volvió a llamarlo de esa manera y extrañamente Sasuke se sintió aliviado de eso- ¿Como son tus padres?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, normalmente una chica querría saber mas de él.

\- Pues... Mi madre es una mujer tranquila, le gusta mucho leer y esas cosas de cocina... Y mi padre... Él es muy reservado y se dedica mucho al trabajo, sin embargo le da mucho tiempo de compartir con mi madre. Ellos son muy unidos... También tengo un hermano.

\- ¿Un hermano? -Pregunto Sakura sonriendo e imaginando que seria menor que Sasuke- Debe ser genial tener un hermano... Digo, yo soy hija única y lo mas cerca que tengo a una hermana es Ino, pero en si, no se completamente lo que se debe sentir tener un hermano ¿Es menor que tú?.

\- Mi hermano es mayor que yo, tiene treinta años. No te niego que en ocasiones suele ser algo molesto porque como que se le olvida que ya tengo veinticuatro años y no siete, a veces discutimos por la mas mínima tontería, pero al final de cuentas es mi mejor confidente y lo aprecio mucho.

Sakura sonrió imaginando esas riñas tontas de hermanos, sobre todo imaginando a ese hermano de Sasuke tratándole como a un niño.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer y se retiraron del lugar, satisfechos, abordaron el auto. Sakura estaba confiada de que Sasuke ya sabia a donde irían pero la sorprendía la pregunta por parte de él.

\- ¿Algún lugar a cual quieras ir?

No, por supuesto que no se le ocurría algún lugar al cual quisiera ir... ¿El cine tal vez?

\- ¿Que tal al parque? -Le propuso al instante que recordó el motivo por el cual lo conoció.

Él asintió y tomo la calle que daba hacía el parque... No les tomó ni diez minutos en llegar. Sasuke estacionó el auto en el primer puesto vacío que vio y descendieron en silencio, esta vez Sakura se adelantó y abrió ella misma la puerta.

Al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que el parque estaba igual que aquella vez, lo niños iban de un lado a otro jugando mientras que sus padres conversaban.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte o caminar un rato?

\- Prefiero caminar.

Los dos caminaron unos minutos en silencio, viendo hacia la misma dirección.

\- ¿Tienes hijos, Sasuke-kun? -Soltó de repente, rogando por obtener una respuesta negativa.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta y hasta le pareció graciosa ya que no se veía como padre a esa edad.

\- No, no tengo hijos y no tengo pensado tenerlos aún.

Sakura lo miró.

\- ¿Tampoco tienes sobrinos?

\- No, pero los últimos días he visto a mi hermano y a su esposa muy contentos y secreteandose, no tardan en dar una noticia como esa.

\- Umm...parece que no te agradan mucho los niños -Sonrió al ver la pequeña mueca que hizo él.

\- Me agradan siempre y cuando no sean tan escándalosos... Creo que los prefiero cuando ya están grandes y entienden lo que uno les dice.

Sakura se detuvo de repente, mirando de nuevo en dirección a los niños y él de detuvo a penas un metro lejos de ella.

\- Y... ¿No te gustaría... Volver a ser un niño?.

Sasuke sonrió ante la pregunta.

\- A veces si y a veces no.

Sakura lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué te gustaría serlo a veces?

Sasuke hizo una corta pausa, pensando.

\- Me gustaría porque de niño no tenía las mismas responsabilidades que tengo ahora.

\- ¿Y por qué no te gustaría serlo?

Él soltó un corto suspiro.

\- Cuando era un niño mis padres me privaban de muchas cosas. Ellos cambiaban los videojuegos por libros y los parques de diversiones y montañas rusas por clases de piano privadas.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos en silencio, luego una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y tomó al pelinegro de la mano para arrastrarlo con ella de nuevo al auto.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A donde...? -Intentó preguntar dejándose llevar por ella.

\- Vamos de nuevo al auto, luego te digo a donde iremos -Interrumpió.

Minutos después el pelinegro iba conduciendo guiado por Sakura, aún no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigían pero la notaba a ella tan contenta que no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ella sin protestar.

\- Ya casi llegamos, cruza a la izquierda.

Hizo lo que ella le pidió y cuando cruzó se encontró con una calle tipo bulevar donde mucha gente vendía toda clase de comida rápida, artículos para el hogar hechos a mano y recuerdos, luego, al final de la calle, se alzó ante ellos un espacioso parque de diversiones.

\- Es aquí -Avisó Sakura.

Sasuke detuvo el auto en uno de los puestos vacíos del estacionamiento y antes de decir una palabra observó detenidamente varias de las atracciones mecánicas que se podían ver desde afuera.

\- Sakura no creo que... -Pero sus palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire por ya la pelirosa se estaba bajando del auto y luego le hacía señales desde afuera para que salera él también.

A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que bajar del auto y alcanzar a Sakura hasta la entrada del parque.

\- Sakura ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí? -cuestionó una vez que llegó a su lado.

Ella se paró de frente a él.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? -Sonrió y señaló todo a su alrededor- ¡Vamos a disfrutar del parque!

El pelinegro, una vez más, observó la atracciones detenidamente y luego volvió su atención hacia Sakura.

\- No creo que esto sea...

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! -Le interrumpió ella- Vamos a volver a ser niños de nuevo.

Ahora entendía porqué ella estaba tan emocionada, sin embargo, él no quería hacer nada de lo que ella estaba proponiendo. No porque no quisiera, había notado que cuando se trataba de Sakura le resultaba imposible decir que no; pero en éste caso debía hacerlo porque la actividad de las máquinas resultarían ser demasiado para guíen como Sakura.

\- Sasuke... -Continuó ella al ver la indecisión de él- Quiero que te olvides por un momento de todas tus responsabilidades... Y al mismo tiempo que yo también me olvide de que estoy muriendo.

Casi se le cae el alma a los pies al escucharla. ¿Como era posible que ella hablara de ese tema como si se tratara del clima?

sakura volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando tomó de nuevo su mano y lo llevó a dentro del lugar, como podía esperarse, había mucha gente, muchas parejas con sus hijos y algunos grupo de jóvenes. La música sonaba a alto volumen y los gritos de las personas en los juego sonaban de aquí para allá.

La pelirosa lo llevó hasta un kiosco mediano donde un llamativo cartel con la palabra «Boletos» adornando la parte delantera del local. Esperaron unos minutos en la fila y cuando fue su turno Sakura pidió dos boletos que estaba dispuesta a pagar ella pero Sasuke la detuvo a tiempo y pagó él.

\- ¿Bien... En donde te quieres subir? - Miró todos los juegos buscando cual sería mas seguro.

\- Subamos a la montaña rusa -Sakura soltó una carcajada cuando vio la reacción del pelinegro- ¿Le tienes miedo?

\- No pero...

Ésta vez Sakura se adelantó sin llevarlo con ella, era claro que era para no escuchar sus protestas así que son mas fue detrás de ella y se la encontró en la fila, que por suerte no era muy larga.

\- Ya será nuestro turno -Avisó ella.

Sasuke esta vez no dijo nada.

Cuando llegó el turno de ellos Sakura eligió unos de los puestos delanteros asegurando que esos eran los mejores, ambos subieron y se pusieron la protección de los carritos. Cuando se empezaron a poner en marcha Sakura empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago como si tuviera un montón de mariposas sueltas dentro de ella, observó al pelinegro buscando ver si estaría igual que ella pero él se mantenía serio.

La maquina fue lentamente hasta llegar a una sima y cuando bajó de un solo tirón ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito fuerte y continuar riendo. Volvió a mirar al pelinegro y él ¡Estaba riendo también! Sakura quedó tan concentrada en aquella sonrisa que la segunda bajada la tomó por sorpresa y el grito fue mas fuerte que el anterior.

Las siguientes vueltas fueron con Subidas, vueltas y bajadas mas intensas pero llenas de carcajadas y gritos por parte de Sakura. Cuando la ronda terminó ambos bajaron y Sakura aún seguía riendo.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo -Propuso cuando sintió calmado el cosquilleo en su estómago.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando la vio dar un traspié y la atrapó entre sus brazos, ella se echó a reír por su torpeza ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. No supo porqué pero ella se quedó unos segundos así y aspiró fuerte antes de mirarlo.

\- Sasuke-kun... Hueles delicioso -Levantó el rostro para mirar al pelinegro y le deleitó una vez más con la ronrisa de él...

Pero de repente se puso serio y hasta pálido, la estrechó más contra sí y fue ahí que la sonrisa de Sakura también se esfumó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Cuestionó al verlo sin reaccioner.

\- Estás... Sangrando...

Sakura se apartó de él como si el contacto le quemara y se palpó la nariz con urgencia. En sus dedos vio un pequeño rastro de sangre.

Aquello hizo reaccionar al pelinegro y sacó enseguida un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se lo puso a Sakura en la nariz antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

\- Sasuke... No es... No es necesario.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

En su rostro se podía ver lo asustado que estaba.

\- Si, me siento bien, no pasa nada -Intentó apartar la mano de él pero Sasuke insistía en taparle la nariz con el pañuelo.

\- Vamos al auto, llamaré a tu madre y te llevaré a casa -Dijo y rodeó los hombros de Sakura con el brazos que tenía desocupado para llevarla con él.

\- ¡Te dije que estoy bien! -Apartó la mano de Sasuke, el pañuelo cayó al suelo y dejó ver la nariz de ella que ya tenía el poco rastro de sangre empezando a secarse- No es necesario que llames a mi madre, solo llevame a casa.

Sasuke se quedó callado parado en el mismo lugar por un momento, después, sin esperar que ella volviera a hablar se fue al auto sabiendo que ella vendría tras él.

En cuanto los dos abordaron el vehículo Sasuke puso en marcha el auto sin decir ni una palabra mientras que ella sacaba su propio pañuelo de su cartera junto a un espejo y limpió bien la nariz.

Cuando iban llegando a la casa de Sakura aún iban sin pronunciar ni una palabra, ya solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa cuando Sasuke detuvo el auto de repente pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada de momento.

No fue hasta que Sakura intentó bajar del auto que Sasuke se dignó a hablar.

\- Disculpa por lo de hace un rato... Me imaginé que podía pasarte lo mismo de la otra vez y... Me asusté.

Sakura lo escucha en silencio y después se volvió a acomodar en el asiento.

\- Entiendo que te hayas asustado, tu no estas acostumbrado a tratar con alguien con una enfermedad como la mía y de verdad comprendo que al primer mareo que veas en mi te asustes. Pero debes entender tú que por un sangrado como el de hace un momento no significa que voy a morir en ese instante.

\- Yo solo...

\- No es mi momento aún, Sasuke.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y él pudo ver cierto dolor en los ojos de ella.

\- Te pido disculpa de nuevo, todo fue mi culpa por...

\- ¡De eso nada! -Protestó Sakura aunque sonriendo- Nadie tiene la culpa de nada ¡La pasamos genial!

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir. La había pasado bien y no lo podía negar, durante unos minutos se sintió como un niño de nuevo y se olvidó de toda responsabilidad.

\- Lo admito, fue genial.

Ambos sonrieron y el Uchiha puso el auto en marcha hasta la casa de la pelirosa, estacionó frente al impecable jardín de Mebuki y bajó del auto junto a Sakura.

\- Fue agradable pasar la tarde contigo -Dijo Sakura mirando a un lado para que él no notara su sonrojo.

\- Si... Fue increíble volver a ser un niño.

Sakura sonrió y luego la siguió él.

Ya no había nada mas que decir mas que despedirse. Ambos se quedaban mirando sin saber que decir o hacer. Sakura no sabía si solo decir «Adiós» y entrar a la casa o darle un abrazo como despedía y agradecimiento. Y Sasuke también se encontraba en la misma situación, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Los dos se mantuvieron en indecisión por un instante y cuando al fin se decidieron fue por un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Ambos hicieron el mismo movimiento y no fue hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros uno del otro que se detuvieron. Ninguno hizo otro movimiento, solo se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos uno del otro a su cercanía, Sakura sentía su pulso a mil y las mejillas mal calientes que nunca. Lo tenía tan cerca que lo único que estaba deseando era sentir sus labios y el calor de su boca... Pero aquella suplica de beso desapareció cuando él se alejó y carraspeó.

\- Eh... Supongo que tu madre te espera

Sakura pestañeó en reiteradas ocasiones y luego recobro la postura en la que estaba anteriormente.

\- Si, mi madre ha de estar esperándome ya... -Hizo una pausa- Entonces... Gracias por lo de hoy y espero que tengas mucha suerte.

El pelinegro se pasó una mano por el cabello al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

\- Adiós, Sakura.

Ella jamás lo esperó y se quedó como muda cuando el pelinegro se inclinó hacia ella y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Después el caminó a su auto y arrancó apenas subió.

Sakura no entro en la casa hasta que lo vio desaparecer en un cruce.

Al entrar se encontró con Mebuki sentada en el sofá bebiendo té, con una sonrisa pícara y con la mirada fija en ella. Sakura se miró a si misma en busca de algo fuera de lo común que llamara tanto la atención de su madre pero todo estaba normal.

\- ¿Qué?

Mebuki dio un trago a su té.

\- Los vi -Dijo sin más y reprimió una carcajada.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y fue hasta donde su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Como que nos viste?

\- Lo siento cariño pero es que oí un ruido afuera y me asomé por la ventana pero eran ustedes... De todos modos no vi mucho.

Sakura respiró aliviada, no es que ellos hayan hecho algo de qué avergonzarse, pero tampoco era de alegrarse que su madre la estuviera espiando.

Ella se sentó al lado de Mebuki y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer como solía hacerlo siempre cuando era una niña. Y también como era de costumbre, recibió las suaves caricias de su madre.

\- Te gusta ese muchacho ¿Verdad? -Cuestionó al darse cuenta que cada gesto de Sakura significaba una cosa.

La pelirosa asintió en silenció.

\- Pero es claro que no es para mi, mamá.

Mebuki hizo que levantara la cabeza y la mirara a la cara.

\- ¿Por qué piensas algo así?

\- Es claro, mamá. Él es un hombre con una vida profesional, alguien muy ocupado ¿Qué te hace pensar que se fijará en alguien como yo -Se señaló a si misma al decir lo último.

Mebuki frunció el ceño.

\- Eres una muchacha hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, que padezcas una enfermedad no te hace inferior a otras jóvenes y si Sasuke no se fija en ti pues es un completo tonto y ciego.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del lado de su madre.

\- No creo que él quiera hacer el papel de niñero conmigo, está muy claro, ni siquiera me propuso volver a salir con él -Le aclaró a su madre y se dio medio vuelta en dirección a su habitación. Y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras susurró para si mismo- Además dudo que me alcance la vida para darle un poco de felicidad.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas/os por seguir esta historia, de verdad estoy muy contenta con todos los Favs, follows y reviews. Espero que este segundo capitulo también les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nota: La historia a continuación es solo ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad.**

 **Por favor leer las notas finales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¡No sale de mi mente!.**

* * *

— ¿Puedes prestarme atención cuando te hablo? —Demandó Itachi Uchiha al darse cuenta que tenía muntos sentado frente a su hermano, hablándole, y este no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Sasuke se mantenía serio, con varios documentos en sus manos, leyéndolos... O al menos eso intentaba. Ya que insistente interrupción de Itachi no lo dejaba concentrarse, y para sumar a eso, había algo que desde semana atrás rondaba su mente de manera constante y no era nada mas ni nada menos que aquella pelirosa de ojos verdes quien conoció semanas atrás.

No quería pensar en ella, de hecho pensaba que se había involucrado mucho con esa chica y no debía ser así. Pero ahora le era inevitable no pensar en ella... ¿Como estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se sentiría bien?... Eran preguntas que daban vueltas en su mente todos los días, no había día en que no la pensara, que no pensara y se preocupara por esa chica que apenas y había conocido.

¿Cual era la razón que lo llevaba a pensar tanto en ella?

Podía ser atracción, atracción a esa chica que recién conocía... O eso pensaría, pero lo negaba hasta mas no poder... No podía sentir atracción por ella si ya tenía a una mujer a su lado. Bueno, si bien aceptaba que Sakura Haruno era una joven hermosa que podía cautivar a cualquiera pero su novia Karin también era muy hermosa y era su prometida, la cual había tenido descuidada los últimos días por estar involucrándose con alguien que claramente no le pertenecía.

Dejó de lado los documento sin prestar atención a que si se mezclaban entre las otras pequeñas torres de papeles y debido, descolgó el teléfono marcando el número de la pelirroja.

El sonido de la llamada sonó una, dos, tres veces... Y a la cuarta vez la secretaria de Karin respondió, curiosamente, el célular de esta. Cosa que le extrañó bastante ya que la peliroja era una viciosa número uno de su celular y siempre lo llevaba con ella.

— ¿Puedes pasarme a Karin? —Pidió.

— Disculpe, señor Uchiha. Pero la señorita Karin se encuentra ahora mismo en una importante reunión con un cliente y olvidó su celular en la oficina... ¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje de su parte?

— No... Está bien... Llamaré mas tarde -Colgó.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y luego, después de mucho rato, fue que le prestó un poco de atención a su hermano que permanecía sentado frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Terminaste de ignorarme? —Aseveró Itachi.

— Eh... Lo siento hermano...

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Puedes contármelo y probablemente te ayude.

Lo pensó en silencio por varios minutos con la mirada perdida... ¿Contarle a Itachi lo que le estaba pasando? No creía que fuera lo más conveniente. Sí contaba con la confianza para abrirse de tal manera a su hermano, pero este caso ¿Como le explicaba que últimamente no dejaba de pensar en una chica que conoció por accidente? si así de podía decir. No encontraba palabras para ello, además, Itachi apoyaba completamente la relación que llevaba con Karin, sería completamente obvio que él tomaría la situación como un caso de infidelidad.

Aunque nada haya pasado con Sakura. El solo hecho de que estuviera pensando en otra mujer que no sea su pareja, ya daba a entender otra cosa.

— Estás metido en un lío de faldas ¿Verdad? —Argumentó Itachi, con una sonrisa en su rostro que fácilmente decía "Se te nota".

— ¿De qué hablas? —Se apresuró a negar de lo que se le acusaba. Tomando como escudo al mismo tiempo el monitor a su lado para que su hermano no leyera sus gestos— No estoy en ningún lío de faldas.

— Entonces dime qué es lo que te está pasando —Itachi insistió— Tú realmente no eres así Sasuke... ¿No te das cuenta de como has actuado estas ultimas semanas?

Sasuke no respondió, no lo miró. Fingía leer algo en el monitor pero estaba atento a cualquier cosa que su hermano fuera a decir.

— ... Estás ignorando olímpicamente a Karin como si de pronto te molestara tu presencia, para ello has puesto el trabajo como excusa pero... Tampoco estás haciendo tu trabajo como se debe, las ultimas veces que me has entregado los balances de la empresa he tenido que corregir varios errores por ti, no prestas atención en las reuniones y haces como si estuvieras leyendo o analizando algo de la empresa cuando en verdad solo estás pensando en otra cosa... Tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano, en silencio.

— ... No me mires así —Continúo el Uchiha mayor— Créeme que te estoy diciendo la verdad. He podido fijarme muy bien de estos cambios en ti... Digo, no es como si todo el asunto con Karin se importante, honestamente siempre has sido un tanto gélido con ella, pero ya estás llegando a un extremo donde cuando la vuelvas a ver ya ni la recordarás —Sonrió— Lo que sí me preocupa hermano, es que tú: Sasuke Uchiha. Un obseso de la puntualidad, el orden y afanado en llegar a la perfección esté siendo afectado con lo que sea que no salga de tu mente.

Quitó nuevamente la mirada de su hermano.

¿De verdad había tenido tanto cambio así desde que conoció a esa chica?

Sakura Haruno se había metido en su mente sin permiso alguno y lo había hecho olvidarse de prácticamente todo. No sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo.

Él siempre había vivido con la idea de llegar a ser un hombre perfecto aunque el mundo dijera que eso era algo imposible. Sasuke Uchiha vivía intentando que todos y cada uno de sus actos y obligaciones salieran perfectas... Todo para no vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano Itachi, quien, aunque no se le veía el interés alguno de hacer las cosas perfectas, prácticamente todo le resultaba así.

Siempre vivía como "El hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha" y hasta ahora se había esforzado mucho para resultar ser "Sasuke Uchiha" uno de los exitosos hijos de Fugaku. Hasta ahora se esforzaba por seguir así, ya era una costumbre.

Pero entonces... Conoció a Sakura... Y ella dominaba sus pensamientos hasta tal punto que se había olvidado de ser el hijo perfecto y el profesional perfecto.

Claro que no se sentía orgulloso de tener fallos en su trabajo, esto podía afectar a la empresa. Pero esa era un claro ejemplo de como esa pelirosa se mantenía dentro de él a tal punto de desconcentrarlo.

«¿Qué me hiciste, Sakura Haruno?» Pesó. Sin darse cuenta que con aquella pregunta se dibujaba en su rostro una minina pero muy notable sonrisa.

— Yo... —Comenzó una vez que volvió su atención a la conversación con su hermano— Creo que me he metido en un pequeño problema, debe ser eso que me tiene así, ya pasará —Dijo más para si mismo que para Itachi. Aunque internamente sabía que ese "problema" no sería nada fácil de responder.

La preocupación entró al cuerpo de Itachi al mismo momento que escuchó la palabra "Problema". En ese mismo instante se activó su modo hermano sobre-protector y se planteó hacer que Sasuke soltara todo ahí mismo.

— Sasuke ¿En que te metiste? Tienes que decirme para poder ayudarte.

Sasuke volvió la vista al monitos y empezó a teclear un reporte sin demasiada importancia.

— Puedo resolverlo yo solo.

— ¡No tienes porqué! —Aseveró Itachi con su preocupación en aumento— ¿Qué es? ¿Te estan amenazado? ¿Te están extorsionando? ¿Tienes alguna deuda peligrosa? ¡Dime qué es!

Puso los ojos en blanco. De verdad creía que Itachi exageraba cada vez que se preocupaba por él.

— Ninguna de las anteriores.

Itachi respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente.

— Si es un problema de faldas ¿No es así? —Volvió a caer en la misma conclusión— ¿Que te tiene así tan preocupado? ¿Dejaste alguna chica embarazada?

Miró a su hermano con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué dices!? —Espetó— ¿Acaso crees que soy un cabeza loca para andar acostándome con quien sea sin preocuparme en usar un preservativo?

— Que alivio —Se llevó una mano al pecho dejando salir un pequeño suspiro— Por un momento pensé que si era eso y créeme que sería algo muy malo dado que estás comprometido y que aún eres bastante joven para esas cosas.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, de verdad que cuando su hermano hablaba así se veía como un verdadero anciano.

— ¿Pero que pasa si es algo similar? —Dijo bajito, pensando una vez más en ella y dejando de nuevo a Itachi en un estado de sorpresa.

Serio... Itachi lo miró serio, tal y como estaba minutos atrás.

— Estás jodido con otra chica —Aseguró.

— ¿De qué forma lo dices...?

— Que te gusta otra chica... Estás loco por ella.

¿Gustarle? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso... O sea, veía en Sakura una chica muy bonita, simpática, honesta. Pero no se había detenido a pensar en que si le gustaba. ¿Es esa la razón por la cual pensaba en ella casi todo el día, todos los días? Y simplemente se negaba él mismo ese sentimiento... ¿Le podía gustar una chica que apenas y conocía?

— No lo sé... —Respondió— Pienso demasiado en ella ¿Crees que sea por eso? —Necesitaba tener una respuesta para eso y necesitaba tener una respuesta desde otra perspectiva para su caso ¿Quién mejor que su propio hermano.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se paseó por la oficina observando cada espacio de esta como si le fueran a dar alguna respuesta.

— Pues... Honestamente me dejas sorprendido —Observó a Sasuke— Si fueras un hombre soltero te diría que te levante de allí y vayas tras esa mujer... Pero no puedo hacer, no cuando yo apoyo tu relación con Karin. Realmente sería inmoral de mi parte. —Hizo una pausa— Sin embargo, como nunca te había visto de esta manera tratándose de una mujer, lo mas que te puedo decir es que vayas con ella y busques la respuesta a tu pregunta... Si te das cuenta que realmente te gusta... Pues, desde allí sigue tu corazón, pero te recomiendo que antes cierres ciclos de tu vida.

Ir con ella y buscar la respuesta... Para Itachi esa fácil decirlo cuando no sabía la situación. Por supuesto que podría ir a buscar la respuesta pero ¿Con qué excusa? No podía llegar así de sorpresa, además, tampoco sabía si ella ahora podía estar ocupada, quizá no estaba en su casa o posiblemente...

¡No! No podía pensar en eso. Ella se encontraba bien, estaba seguro de eso... Pero también podía comprobarlo ¿Quizá si debería ir a verla?

— Bueno, yo me voy —Avisó Itachi— Pero te recomiendo que no te comportes como un idiota. Recuerda que Karin y esa chica no tienen culpa de tu indecisión.

Y así el pelinegro salió de la oficina dejando a un Sasuke pensativo.

Por minutos se mantuvo así, pensativo y en silencio. Mas tarde, salió de la oficina ordenando a su secretaria que avisara a su padre su ausencia.

Una vez dentro de su auto tenía en mente a qué lugar iba a ir. Quizá no seria lo mas prudente o se lo tomarían como una falta de respeto el que llegue así tan de repente. Pero debía ir, debía buscar respuestas y sobre todas las cosas, debía verla.

El camino a la casa de los Haruno lo recordaba perfectamente, no era muy complicado llegar de todos modos. En todo el camino no hizo más que pensar lo que su hermano había dicho... Sí, debía buscar la respuesta y era la misma Sakura quien podía dársela.

Estacionó frente la residencia Haruno y se tomo varios minutos antes de bajar y cuando al fin se atrevió a bajar del auto la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver la figura de una mujer, era la madre de Sakura que, en cuanto vio el auto frente a su casa detuvo su paso.

Sasuke entonces se apresuró a bajar del auto y una vez que se dejó ver saludó a la mujer con la mano, gesto que la Haruno devolvió y luego siguió el paso hasta llegar donde él estaba.

— Joven Uchiha ¿Qué lo trae por aquí —Comenzó Mebuki con una sonrisa.

— Eh... Yo... Vine por... —Titubeó varias veces ¿Ahora qué debía decir?

— ¿Vienes por Sakura? —Cuestionó colocando una mano en el hombro de él para mostrar que podía hablar con ella con toda confianza.

— ¡Sí! —Hizo una pausa— Vine por Sakura, quería hablar con ella...

La mujer negó.

— Ella justo salió hace unos minutos pero no creo que esté muy lejos —Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera— Debe tener como cinco minutos... Y aunque no dijo para donde iba lo más probable es que esté aquí cerca, en el parque, siempre va allí.

— ¿De verdad? —Negó— Digo, iré para allá entonces.

Mebuki asintió y se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar siguiendo con si mirada como el Uchiha se iba en búsqueda de su hija. Sonrió. De verdad que le agradaba ese chico, no solo porque salvó a Sakura aquella vez, sino porque también veía que estaba muy interesado en proteger a su hija, lo veía en sus ojos.

::::::::::

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke Uchiha, ya estaba completamente resignada de que no lo volvería a ver nunca más pero por dentro admitía que moría por verlo aunque sea unos segundos.

Ya no era solamente por el hecho de que le gustaba, la razón mas importante por el cual le gustaba la presencia de él era porque se sentía completa, se olvidaba por mucho que estaba enferma y hasta habían momentos en los que albergaba la ínfima esperanza de vivir muchos años más.

Solo se habían visto en tres ocasiones, para algunos podía parecer poco, sin embargo, para ella parecía lo suficiente para tener en mente la idea de que Sasuke Uchiha no era igual que los demás hombres. Quizá para muchos podía parecer tonto, pero ella aún lo visualizaba como un ángel que le podía regalar un soplo de vida a cualquiera.

Aunque sabía que alguien como él no perdería el tiempo estando con alguien como ella, sin embargo, aseguraba que la mujer que lograra tener el amor de él tendría las inmensas ganas de vivir un montón de años para ver esa sonrisa curiosa suya... Desafortunadamente, esa mujer no sería ella.

Cuando pasaron tres semanas ya, se dijo que debía ir sacándolo de su mente, era un bonito recuerdo, sí, pero también era doloroso decirse a si misma "Lástima que no lo volveré a ver".

Ese día salió a dar una caminata por el vecindario porque, como normalmente le pasaba, se sentía asfixiada estando encerrada en su casa. Se sentía completamente bien de salud y no olvido su brazalete, era una vuelta cerca, solamente quería respirar el olor de la calle mientras tarareaba alguna música al caminar.

En el camino se encontró con Ino, que venía después de un arduo día en la universidad; según ella. Compartieron todo un rato juntas entre risas y cuando se fueron a dar cuenta ya estaban en el parque donde una vez se desmayó.

Esta vez no había casi gente, a lo que su amiga agradeció porque no toleraba que los niños jugaran y gritaran cerca de ella. Ambas se sentaron en un banco de concreto bajo un árbol y continuaron charlando, Ino siempre le contaba todo lo que pasaba en la universidad y Sakura era toda oídos porque le encantaba escuchar como era ese mundo, porque así lo catalogaba ella, como un mundo aparte el cual le parecía agradable; aunque no lo conociera y dejando aparte el montón de tareas que dejaban aturdida a Ino.

Mientras escuchaba una de las anécdotas de su amiga se fijó que a unos metros de ellas se estacionó un auto plateado que relacionó con alguien enseguida pero no esperó que cuando se abrió la puerta del piloto bajara nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Se quedó sin moverse y con la mirada fija en dirección a él, hasta se olvidó de escuchar a Ino. Sasuke cerró el auto y fijó también la mirada en ella, ambos estuvieron chocando miradas durante unos minutos y él le regaló una sonrisa que la motivó a levantar su mano y saludarlo; por supuesto que este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ino, pues apenas vio que Sakura saludó a alguien volteó a ver quién era.

— ¡No me jodas! —Exclamó Ino cuando también vio a Sasuke— ¡Es él!

Miró de nuevo a Sakura, con cara de emoción.

— No sé que hace aquí —Dijo sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Sakura volvió la atención a Ino cuando oyó el insulto.

— ¡Es obvio que está aquí por ti!

De nuevo miró a Sasuke, seguía allí mismo, recostado de su auto con un impecable traje negro. Aquella imagen le hacía ver como si fuera un modelo posando para exclusiva una sesión de fotos.

— No... No lo creo...

— ¡Sakura! —Ino la tomó por los hombros, la sacudió y así hizo que Sakura la volviera a mirar— Está aquí por ti ¿Qué crees que vendría a hacer solo en este parque?

— No lo sé... ¿Comprar un helado?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

— Eso es estúpido ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Ve con él —Se levantó y la tomó de brazo para que se levantara ella también.

— ¡No, Ino, no! —Intentó protestar y detener a su amiga pero ella no se dio por vencida.

La llevó del brazo y ya no se pudo resistir porque sería un gesto demasiado feo delante de Sasuke pero varias veces le exclamó en sususrros a Ino que no la llevara. Todo fue en vano, pues la rubia era más necia que volverlo a repetir.

— ¿Qué tal? —Dijo Ino cuando estuvieron frente a Sasuke.

— Hola —Las saludó a ambas con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban esperando que Sakura también saludará pero ella solo se mantenía cabizbaja. ¡Eso si que era de sorprender! Ino conocía a Sakura desde que eran unos fetos, literalmente, pero jamás había visto a su amiga así; ella tenia la visión de una Sakura habladora que no le avergonzaba nada ¿Pero ahora porqué actuaba así?

— ¡Oh! Olvidé que debo buscar unos apuntes para una compañera —La rubia de excuso de inmediato, ganándose la mirada de reproche por parte de Sakura. Ella sabía que la pelirosa adivinaria que tras aquella excusa se ocultaba un pequeño plan macabro— Debo irme chicos, lo dejaré solos ¿Está bien, saku?

Ella asintió y sonrió siguiendo el juego de Ino pero luego si que le daría comidilla a esa rubia cabeza loca. Cuando su amiga de despidió y se fue ella no supo más que hacer si no que mirar a Sasuke y sonreír.

— ¿Qué... Qué te trae por aquí?

— Quise verte, no estabas en tu casa y deduje que estarías aquí. Me alegra no haberme equivocado.

— Ya me ves, estoy bien —Y con aquellas palabras pareció volver la Sakura de siempre, pues al decirlo dio una vuelta sobre sus pies para mostrar que estaba bien— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Sasuke echó un vistazo detrás de Sakura, el parque estaba casi solo, ideal para hablar con tranquilidad. Aceptó y ambos fueron caminando en silencio a la banca donde antes ella estaba con Ino.

— No pensé que te vería un día como hoy —Admitió— La verdad no pensé que te volvería a ver.

— Eso mismo pensé yo —Aquella confesión era mas para él mismo que para Sakura.

Desde semanas atrás no hacía mas nada que pensar en Sakura y preguntarse como estaría ella ¿Que si no intentó olvidarse de ella? Pues sí. Creía que por su bien era mejor olvidarse de ella pues el hecho de estar pensándola siempre ya hasta le estaba causando algunos problemas con Karin, sin embargo, allí estaba, derrotado ante sus impulsos y sentado al lado de la chica que últimamente no salía de su mente.

— Pensé que luego de lo que sucedió la última vez... —No quiso terminar la oración. De solo recordar cuando le sangró la nariz en el parque de diversiones le daban ganas de pegar la cebeza contra un árbol.

— Ese fue un día divertido —Sonrió— no niego que lo disfruté y fue realmente bueno... Volver a ser como un niño.

— Te dije que era genial.

— Me gustaría volver a repetirlo —Soltó Sasuke de repente, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

— ¿Ir al parque de atracciones?

— Digo volver a repetir lo de ser un niño.

Ella se quedó en silencio, luego soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a él.

— ¡Oye! Si que le agarraste el gusto.

El no hizo mas que sonreír. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Si cuando Sakura soltaba carcajadas como las de ahora sentía la necesidad de admirarla hasta el ultimo segundo en que dejara de reír.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? —Soltó de pronto.

Sakura paró de reír y lo miró seria.

— ¿Plan...? —Susurró— ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

Y aunque si tuviera otra cosa que hacer también diría que no, todo con tal de pasar un día con Sasuke.

— Entonces vámonos de aquí —Se levantó del banco al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a ella— Vayamos a otro lugar más entretenido.

Su mirada pasó desde el rostro del pelinegro hasta la mano que le ofrecía, luego, desde esa misma mano hasta el rostro de él.

— Bien —Sonrió y tomó su mano.

Solo ese pequeño contacto le provocó una felicidad inmensa. Sasuke tenía una mano muy cálida y suave.

Ambos fueron hasta el auto de Sasuke, en completo silencio que no les resultaba incómodo pero a un metro de llegar al auto Sakura se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron enseguida.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó Sasuke.

— ¿Puedo conducir? —Devolvió la pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa que se veía entre tierna y maliciosa.

Sasuke observó su auto y luego a ella.

— Tu... ¿Sabes conducir? —Ella negó enseguida— ¿Entonces...?

— Puedes enseñarme.

Otra vez observó su auto. Le gustaba mucho ese auto y no creía que era el indicado para enseñarle a conducir a una chica.

— Yo... Creo que sería mejor cuando tenga otro auto.

Ella sonrió y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

— Era jugando... No me preocupa no saber conducir.

Negó con una sonrisa, ella siempre con sus cosas que lograban sacarlo de lugar, para bien.

Ambos subieron al auto y se fueron de aquel parque metiéndose en la autopista directo al centro de la ciudad, de acuerdo los dos en ir a una cómoda cafetería llamada "Suna" donde Sakura aseguraba que preparaban unos dulces fríos deliciosos... Al llegar al lugar tomaron asientos en una mesa bastante apartada de los demás par así no tener que escuchar el barullo que armaba la gente al hablar todos al mismo tiempo. Ella pidió los dulces, aunque esto no era algo que al pelinegro le gustara mucho, sin embargo, Sakura insistió tanto que tenía qué probarlos y al final no le quedó de otra que rendirse.

Minutos más tarde, después de la larga historia de Sakura sobre como fue que probó tales dulces, ante ellos apareció una amable camarera que les puso en su mesa sus pedidos. Decir que aquel dulce hacía honor a la misma palabra era poco, era un postre extremadamente dulce pero que aún así lo incitaba a seguí comiéndolo, estaba delicioso y para muestra de ello, el gusto con que la pelirosa se lo comía.

— ¡Umm! Te dije que era genial —Lo señalo con la cuchara con que comía su postre— ¡Es el cielo en la tierra! —Sonrió.

— La verdad está muy rico, pero sigue sin gustarme las cosas dulces.

Sakura hizo un mohín y volvió a comerse otro trozo del postre.

— Cuando estaba en la escuela Ino y yo no hacíamos más nada que comer este dulce —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados recordando aquel entonces— Luego conocimos este lugar y descubrimos que aquí preparaban los mejores del mundo... Nos escapábamos de clases para venir aquí.

— ¿Venías aquí muy amenudo? —Cuestionó, con esa espina de la curiosidad incrustada en él, loco por saber más de ella, su pasado, presente y las cosas que quiere para futuro.

— ¡Sí! Este era como nuestro escondite, de vez en cuando veníamos aquí para hacer algunas tareas —Miró a su alrededor— Antes no se abarrotaba tanto de gente así que era más fácil concentrarse.

— ¿Qué otras cosas hacías en aquel tiempo?

Ella lo miró unos segundos luego vio a otro punto no específico.

— Supongo que era una adolescente bastante aburrida, no hacía cosas que una chica de mi edad solía hacer... Todo eso de ir a fiestas, piscinas y excursiones, no eran lo mio... Yo prefería leer un libro, dar mis paseos con Ino por el parque, videojuegos y venir aquí para darme mis dosis de dulces —Suspiró nostálgica— Luego cuando quise hacer estas cosas de adolescente loca mi enfermedad atacó y las únicas fiestas nocturnas que tuve fue con las ancianas del hospital jugando bingo a media noche.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, una atmósfera bastante incómoda para el buen momento que pasaban antes. Por un lado Sakura se imaginaba lo increíble que pudo haber sido ir a aquellas fiestas y en como las rechazó pensando que le quedaría mucha juventud para ello... Y por lado estaba Sasuke estudiando cada expresión de ella, en su mente no paraba de decir que Sakura era una muchacha muy hermosa, alegre y con un aura tranquilizadora que lo hacía olvidar cualquier otro asunto que no tuviera qu ver con ellos dos en ese preciso momento. Demasiada humana para una enfermedad tan miserable y demasiada mujer para una persona como él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en busca de seguir con aquella conversación pero así mismo como se miraron, así mismo apartaron la vista uno del otro.

— Yo... Creo que esas fiestas nocturnas no las verás como en aquel entonces —Se aclaró la voz cuando vio tanto interés en el rostro de ella— Pero podemos ir uno de estos días a algún lugar divertido.

— ¿De verdad? —Exclamó con ojos brillantes.

— Sí, digo, no será ninguna fiesta ni habrán adolescentes...

— ¿Una discoteca? —Le interrumpió y cuando recibió un asentimiento como respuesta mostró una inmensa sonrisa— Jamás he ido a un lugar como ese ¡Genial!

— ¿Segura que te gustaría ir?

Ella asintió animada y se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo que Sasuke no se esperó ni en el mas profundo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Gracias!

— Creo que esto entra en el plan de volver a ser como niños —Agregó también con un sonrisa aunque no muy acentuada como la de ella.

— Volver a ser como adolescentes... Aunque no estamos muy lejos de esa etapa —Rió.

Para cuando deshicieron el abrazo Sakura aún seguía con la contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro e hizo ademanes de picar otro trozo del postre a medio comer que esperaba por ella cuando vio a un persona bastante conocida entrar en la misma cafetería acompañada de otras dos personas más que también recordaba muy bien. Su sonrisa se borró y las ganas de seguir degustando el postre se fueron, ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era salir de allí.

— Sasuke-kun, tenemos que irnos —Aseveró en un susurro.

Sasuke la observó con cuidado y lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si había algo que la estuviera incomodando pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

— No, estoy bien pero salgamos de aquí —Hizo ademán de levantarse pero él la tomó del brazo para que esperara.

— Espera, dime que pasa —Insistió, quería estar seguro de que ella no se sintiera mal y que le estuviera ocultando ese hecho para evitarle la preocupación.

— Después te explico, solo salgamos de aquí antes de que...

— ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? —Una tercera voz chillona los interrumpió antes de que terminaran de hablar.

Ambos miraron a su emisor, frente a los dos se alzaba una chica de tez blanca con un cabello marrón claro que le llegaba hasta las cadera y tras ella dos chicas mas de piel un poco más oscura pero con el cabello del mismo color.

Las tres sintieron a Sakura como si acabaran de encontrar a la mejor persona del mundo pero y la primera se acercó para darle un abrazo que le hizo acertar a Sasuke en que ella seguro eran viejas compañeras de escuela.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía —Dijo a chica.

— Hola Ayame... Tiempo sin verte también —Sakura respondió casi audible y sin preocuparse en ocultar su rostro de fastidio.

— Si Sakura, pensábamos que habías... —Dijo una de las chicas tras Ayame pero esta última le dio un codazo antes de que la chica dijera alguna estupidez que las hiciera quedar mal.

Sakura mostró un sonrisa a medias, miró a Sasuke unos segundos y luego volvió a las recién llegadas.

— Saori, Yue... A ustedes también hace mucho que no las veo —Saludó lo más amable que pudo aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en el otro lado del mundo.

Una silencio incómodo se estableció entre todos, la chicas miraban a Sasuke con ojos insinuadores mientras que él las miraba con fastidio.

— Vaya Sakura, no te ves tan mal como se dijo en la escuela ¿Por qué no volviste? —Atacó Ayame en un punto bastante sensible para la pelirosa.

— Yo... Solo no pude —Se acomodó un de sus cortos mechones detrás de su oreja, avergonzada de la situación y el tema.

— Ah, entonces no terminaste la escuela —Rió— Mucho menos estás en la universidad —Ayame sonrió como si acabara de decir algo súper importante y luego miró a Sasuke, así se dirigió a Sakura— ¿Y quién es tu acompañante, tu doctor?

Sakura no supo que responder, lo único que hizo fue morderse el labio inferior.

De repente, la atmósfera se rompió cuando un golpe seco a la mesa sonó en todo el local llamando la atención de muchos, incluyendo la de Sakura y las chicas que los interrumpían. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, su mano permanecía abierta sobre la superficie y luego la cerró en un puño.

Ayame, Saori y Yue miraban con los ojos casi desorbitados y una de ellas con la mano puesta en el pecho por el susto. Sakura quien permanecía sentada no hacía mas que mirar al pelinegro sin palabras que decir.

— Disculpa que no me haya presentado, Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el novio de Sakura —Le tomó la mano y tiró suavemente de ella para que se levantara también— No sé si tu falta de educación te lo dejó ver pero Sakura y yo estábamos en una cita y nos has interrumpido... Así que mejor nos retiramos para que no nos sigan arruinando el día.

Estaba estupefacta con todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía siquiera si había escuchado bien, no sabía que decir o hacer... ¿Qué Sasuke y ella qué? Escuchó bien o mal, quizá una jugada de su mente, no, no sabía...

Sintió como él le daba un empujoncito para que emprendiera paso fuera del local y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, asintió no sabe a qué y avanzó fuera de allí sin mirar a sus antiguas compañeras de clases. Aún la sostenía de la mano y eso la tenía nerviosa, emocionada aunque lo negara.

No quería nada más que salir de allí, rápido, pero entonces sintió como Sasuke se detenía una vez más. Media vuelta y miró otra vez a las chicas y Sasuke que estaba frente a ellas, estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía y decirle que ya salieran de allí pero él habló entonces.

— No sé si te fijaste —Dijo él y señaló al rostro de Ayame— Pero tienes un pedazo de comida entre los dientes... Que asco.

Y sin más se volteó llevando consigo a Sakura. Ella antes de avanzar completamente pudo echar un vistazo a como Ayame se sonrojaba de vergüenza y le pedía a sus amigas que vieran entre sus dientes.

Salieron rápido del establecimiento. Sakura no pudo aguantar al recordar el rostro de avergonzado de Ayame y soltó una carcajada, observó a Sasuke, el mantenía la vista al frente, muy serio, pero al escuchar la insistente carcajada de la pelirosa de dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. La miró y se detuvo a medio estacionamiento, le soltó la mano y dijo:

— No tengo idea de quien eran esas pero tuve la certeza de que no querían saludarte sino molestarte —Comentó.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la cafetería y asintió luego volvió a Sasuke.

— Ayame y las otras chicas eran antiguas compañeras de clases, muy populares y no eran muy amigables conmigo... Luego de que todos se enteraron de mi enfermedad ella fue la primera en repudiarme.

Él negó lentamente.

— Fue ella ¿No es así —Aseguró.

— ¿De qué hablas?.

— Fue ella la que te llamó "Casi muerta" en la escuela.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y asintió sin mirarlo.

Escuchó una maldición por parte de él y después sintió que la tomaba de nuevo por la mano y la arrastraba consigo al auto.

— ¿A donde vamos? —Preguntó dejándose llevar.

El la miró sin detener su paso.

— No lo sé, luego se nos ocurrirá algún lugar.

Ella no pregunto más y se dejó llevar hasta el auto.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad acordaron pararse en cualquier lugar para comprar algo de comida rápida ya que ni siquiera terminaron sus postres en aquella cómoda cafetería, por suerte en vía encontraron una vieja hamburguesería que si bien no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo ni estaba abarrotado de clientes, ellos decidieron darle la oportunidad, o quizá solo se trató de arriesgarse como típicos adolescentes.

Sasuke estacionó y bajó para hacer los pedidos mientras que ella esperaba dentro, desde allí podía ver como el pelinegro entraba al establecimiento y se acercaba a la caja de ordenes para pedir la comida. Con ese traje lucía impecable y lograba opacar aquel lugar, ni siquiera se veía como alguien que debería poner un pie ahí.

Lo observo los minutos que él esperó la comida y hasta que regresó con ella al auto, subió y le entrego dos bolsas de papel con hamburguesas, papás fritas, salsas y unas bebidas perfectamente acomodadas para que no se fueran derramar.

— ¿Ahora donde vamos? —Inquirió.

Ni por un momento se le podía ocurrir que Sasuke quisiera comer chatarra en ese auto impecable.

Él la miró al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto.

— A un lugar donde nadie nos moleste —Dijo y puso en marca el auto.

En el corto camino no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adónde iban, solo estaban en un cómodo silencio hasta que notó que él bajaba de velocidad en un aparcamiento pequeño y vacío.

Observó a su alrededor, la autopista estaba a unos metros pero no circulaban muchos autos por allí, frente a ellos había un terreno nada mas que cubierto de grama.

— Baja —Dijo Sasuke antes de soltar su cinturón de seguridad y abrir su puerta para bajar.

Ella hizo lo mismo, salió y una brisa fuerte y fresca pegó contra ella.

— Sasuke-kun... —Susurró pero el igual escuchó— ¿Donde estamos?

— Por un momento pensé que podrías conocer este lugar —Empezó a caminar rumbo al frente de aquel terreno y ella lo siguió de cerca— Es un mirador.

Ella cuidó de que las bolsas con comida no se le fueran a caer.

— Un mirad... —Las palabras quedaron a medias cuando frente a ella apareció la visa de la ciudad— ¡Wow!

Sonrió al ver la reacción de ella.

— No puedo creer que no conozcas este sitio —Miró a la misma dirección que ella— Hace un par de años era muy concurrido por estudiantes de secundaria... Hasta yo solía venir aquí.

Ella lo miró de vuelta.

— Sabes que no salía de la escuela más que para ir a comer pastelillos con Ino —Comentó seria pero dispuesta a cambiar la atmósfera se sentó en la grama— Es un buen lugar para comer sin interrupción de ex-compañeras de clases víboras.

— Lo creo, por eso lo escogí —Se sentó junto a ella— Buen lugar para comer comida chatarra.

Ella asintió sonriente, feliz de tener una vista tan hermosa de la ciudad y de la compañía que tenía. Pasó una de las bolsas a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo los dos sacaron su contenido, las papas estaban un poco frías así que fueron directo a la hamburguesa. Mentalmente Sakura pensó sarcástica que pudo sobrevivir los últimos años con su enfermedad pero quizás esa cosa que se comería podía matarla en el acto, no tenía buen aspecto, sin embargo, le pegó un mordisco viendo a Sasuke como también mordía la suya.

Pudo ver la gratificante imagen de ese pelinegro sumamente serio, soltar una pequeña carcajada no muy alta después de tragar y mirarla a ella sonriendo.

— Esta porquería sabe horrible.

Ella soltó una carcajada muy audible y puso la hamburguesa frente a ambos.

— El pan está como viejo... Y la carne sabe a plástico.

Ambos volvieron a meter las hamburguesas en la bolsa y se apresuraron en sacar las bebidas para así pasar el mal sabor de boca.

La observó durante ese instante, ella disfrutaba de su bebida mientras veía la cuidad frente a ella. La brisa que pegaba a esa altura removía suavemente el corto cabello de Sakura y la luz del atardecer le daba un color más natural a la piel pálida de ella.

De esa manera la podía ver de perfil. Sakura tenía unas pestañas largas y rizadas que hacían resaltar esos ojos verde esmeralda increíblemente llamativos, su nariz era pequeña y fina, de acorde a su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más cautivaba de ella eran esos labios finos y rosados naturales que ahora mismo hacían en una sonrisa. Su belleza resaltaba aún más cuando sonreía.

— ¿Qué solías hacer cuando venías aquí?.

Salió de sus pensamientos avergonzado y pidiendo, o rogando internamente que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la miraba fijamente por tanto rato. Fijó vista al frente.

— Tampoco es como si viniera aquí muy seguido pero las pocas veces que lo hice... Pues bebí unas cuantas cervezas aunque era algo completamente ilegal —Le dio un sorbo más a su bebida— No hice nada estúpido así que no me arrepiento.

Sakura dejó el vaso a un lado colocó ambas manos a su lado para aguantar su peso. Lanzó un suspiro bastante alto a medida que cerraba los ojos y sentía la brisa chocar contra su rostro.

— Es un lugar realmente hermoso... Y tranquilo. Ni entiendo porque ya no es concurrido.

— Quizá sea porque los estudiantes de secundaria actual no saben de el...

— Que mala suerte —Se puso de pie con aquellas palabras y avanzó dos pasos para tener una mejor vista, a esa altura daba un poco de vértigo pero el solo tener aquella hermosa vista le hacía olvidar cualquier miedo. Cerró los ojos al sentir una ráfaga de viento ir contra ella y no pudo evitar alzar los brazos para sentir la sensación de que estaba volando.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se mantenía sentado en el mismo lugar observando cada movimiento de ella, como disfrutaba del viento y abría los brazos para recibirlo.

Una hora mas tarde cuando ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse emprendieron camino a la ciudad, podían quedarse si querían hasta el anochecer en aquel mirador, pero Sasuke prefería no abusar de la confianza de la Señora Haruno y hacer que se preocupara por que su hija no regresara aún. Durante todo el trayecto toda la conversación se trató de cosas que realmente no tenían importancia y al llegar al hogar de los Haruno acordaron verse el sábado por la noche. Sus planes de ir a una discoteca seguían en pie, era algo que Sakura no dejaría pasar, y Sasuke, aunque no era muy fanático de esos lugares, asistiría por el simple hecho de volver a estar con ella.

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse el sábado, luego ella bajó del auto y fue hasta su casa no sin antes despedirse a distancia con un gesto de mano. Sasuke esperó unos minutos hasta asegurarse de que ella estaba bajo la seguridad de su casa y luego se retiró a la suya.

Para cuando llegó a la residencia Uchiha ya era completamente de noche, echó un vistazo a su reloj y comprobó que eran las seis, pronto estarían para la cena así que más le valía apresurarse antes de que todos se tuvieran que reunir en la mesa y esperar por él.

En la puerta lo recibió el mayordomo, dándole la bienvenida y también avisando que sus padres no estaban ni llegarían para la cena. Por un momento se preocupó pensando que algo pudo haber pasado pero recordó que hoy era el aniversario de sus padres. Pasó del mayordomo directo a la sala principal donde se encontraban Itachi junto a Izumi y algunos compañeros los cuales no conocía, saludó a todos los presentes allí y se retiró para alistarse antes de la cena.

Subió a su habitación y enseguida que estuvo bajo su privacidad sintió que su celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su saco. Al sacarlo la pantalla de este marcó el nombre de Karin como llamada entrante.

— Karin. —Contestó de manera indiferente.

— Hola cariño, lamento no haber podido contestar esta tarde... Pero ya sabes, el deber llama —Respondió ella con tono dulce, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

— Si... Supongo que estamos algo ocupados con nuestros trabajos, te entiendo.

Escuchó un suspiro de ella.

— Podemos vernos mañana, de verdad no sabes cuanto te extraño... En estos días he estado trabajando en un caso súper importante y que me dará mucho crédito ¡Muero por contarte! —Exclamó emocionada.

— Que bien, me alegro mucho por ti.

— Heyyyy —Se quejó— No te escuchas como su realmente estuvieras alegre por mi.

Se masajeó los ojos.

— Lo siento, estoy algo cansado —Mintió— ¿Vienes mañana entonces?

— Por supuesto mi amor —Rió— Y quizá salgamos por allí a pasar un rato divertido nosotros dos —Finalizó con voz sensual.

— Bien te espero.

Se despidieron y cortó la llamada.

Quedó observando el celular unos segundos, en el registro de llamada permanecía el nombre de Karin ante los otros contactos. Suspiró cansado emocionalmente, hasta ahora no se había fijado cuando es que su relación se había ido al caño y ambos ponían sus trabajos como excusa. La relación con Karin se había vuelto aburrida, monótona, aunque no lo quería mencionar por respeto a ella, ni siquiera la intimidad entre ambos era fogosa como antes; sus encuentros parecían ser solo una actividad para satisfacer la necesidad de sus cuerpos, sin importar satisfacer al otro. Un encuentro sexual egoísta.

Pero con toda y esa monotonía podía hacer algo para recuperar esa relación, podían hacer algo, juntos para arreglarla ¿No?

Entonces pensó en ella, en Sakura, recordó esa sonrisa inocente y esa alegría que siempre desprendía, esa chica era especial de todas las maneras ¿como pudo pensar si quiera que podía tener una oportunidad con ella? Sakura era mucho, demasiado para él, ella merecía alguien que pudiera darle hasta el mundo entero, alguien sin un compromiso.

— Ella es demasiado para mi —Se dijo a si mismo.

Se tumbó sobre su cama de boca para arriba y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo. Había ido con Sakura en busca de respuestas para lo que venía sintiendo días atrás y se encontró con la grata respuesta de que en realidad estaba más atraído por ella de lo que pensaba pero también se dio cuenta de que ella era demasiado para él, si intentaba involucrarse más con ella solo sería un estorbo para ella, no podía proponerle un relación sólida cuando ya estaba comprometido y sinceramente Sakura merecía más que un pobre jueguito.

Debía poner un limite, no involucrarse mucho con ella pero tampoco quería alejarse. Disfrutaba de su compañía como amiga, lo hacía sentir bien, no quería perder eso.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola ¿Como están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 3 de esta historia, de verdad que ha sido un poco difícil trabajar sola. De verdad espero enormemente que les guste este cap, se los escribí con mucho cariño.**

 **Para las que solo siguen este fic les recomiendo que pasen por el capítulo 10 del Fanfics "Para Volver A Amarte" hay una nota muy importante ahí. Pasen y lean (Si no lo han hecho) para que entiendan los pequeños cambios que ha tenido esta cuenta.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! También por marcar esta historia en sus Follows y Favs, agradezco sus reviews y espero de todo corazón tener su aceptación.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Atte: Kimmys.**


End file.
